Angel of Music
by Sannikex
Summary: COMPLETE! Hogwarts is performing Phantom of the Opera. Love ensues and secrets are revealed. DG, HG. Rating may change.
1. Phantom of the Opera

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

A/N: Hi! I've just heard the music from "Phantom of the Opera" and sort of fell in love with it so I decided to write this. I hope it will not delay my other fics. This is not beta-ed so please forgive some grammaatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places and situations owned by JKR Rowling. Neither I do own anything from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera"

Enjoy your reading!

The sky that constituted the ceiling of the Great Hall held stormy gray clouds that were hunted rapidly over the firmament by the merciless wind. Poor firsties, Ginny thought as she eyed the shaking to-be-students hurry through the hall behind Professor McGonagall. As the sorting began Ginny's thoughts wandered forward in time, to a room where she would go after dinner. A room she couldalmost call her own since there was only one person except for herself who knew about it. Not even Fred and George had discovered it. She would finally meet her tutor again after a long summer with no singing at all. She couldn't sing at home, her brothers would tease her to no end if they understood how seriously she took her music. Dumbledore who rose and said what he always said every year interrupted her thoughts. But this year he didn't finish at the Forbidden Forest is as the name says forbidden´. He continued with:

"This year will be a little bit different from the last one. In these dark times we need something to enjoy, therefore the Staff and I decided that we will make play. The cast will consist of students and to your help we will have Ms Chanté Laux." A surprised buzz started. Chanté Laux was one of the most famous singers in the wizard world. A soprano whose voice Ginny admired greatly. " The auditions will be held Wednesday and the times will be announced on the message boards in each common room. I think that's all. Now let the feast begin!" Everyone around Ginny began to stuff themselves with food but she was too excited too eat; this might be her chance to show that she actually was good at something! She rose and started off towards the music room, there was someone she really wanted to meet there.

Harry Potter was picking at his food, trailing patterns in the sauce barely aware of the exceptionally loud chatter around him. What did he care that some people were going toperform a play? It didn't matter to him. There were not many things that mattered to him anymore.

Hermione gave Ron a sad look; it was hard to see your best friend pine away. Since last term Harry seemed to have thinned even more, and he had blue bags beneath his eyes. Green eyes filled with enough tiredness for an old man.

"Maybe we should try out for the play?" Hermione said out of nothing.

"What?" Ron looked up from his plate and Hermione begged him with her eyes, maybe Harry would cheer up a little if something out of the usual happened? Ron seemed to get the point and carried on. "Well, it's not a bad idea, it could be fun." He said looking at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" Harry said and rose.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat anymore?" Hermione said looking worried.

"I'm not hungry." With that he left his friends at the Gryffindor table.

A play? Was the old fool of a Headmaster totally out of his mind? Draco Malfoy thought as he entered the Slytherin common room, steering his steps towards the boys' dormitories. The parchment on the message board almost looked like it shone where it sat totally alone on the black background. He could not help himself from stopping to look at it, only to see what the dumb sweets-loving old man had decided that his favorite Hufflepuffs should play. Instead of the Headmaster's well-known handwriting he found that the text was written in loopy, leaning letters with the heading: Phantom of the Opera.

Could they not choose anything _easy _to begin with? Did they have to pick a play that took professional voices to sing? They're going to ruin a fine piece of music he thought before picking up what he had came down forfrom his dorm and then he went out of the common room again and set offfor his meeting.

Ginny entered her music room that really was nothing more than an empty room with a puffy, worn armchair in the middle. The three huge windows faced the Forbidden Forest and the velvet curtains that once had been dark violet now looked gray from dust and fade. A large mirror with gilded frame stood in a dark corner, and in the windowsills lay piles with music papers.

"Are you there?" Ginny called. A little tune answered her. She grinned and said, "Did you hear that we're going to perform a play? I think this could be my chance, Angel. Finally I get the opportunity to act!" A dark voice answered her,

"They're going to perform Phantom of the Opera. It is a muggle sort of play that's called a 'musical'. It means that some of the lines and the story are sung."

"You mean that I get the chance to sing too?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes." The voice she called Angel answered, "But, it is not an easy role even for you."

"I trust you've taught me well enough, Angel." Sometimes Ginny felt a bit stupid for taking singing lessons from someone she could not see and upon that called him Angel. But when she heard his voice and his music no other name was possible. He played the piano and sang like an angel, an angel of music. "Can you play something from it for me?" A sad melody began and Ginny closed her eyes and felt the music sweep her away. Sometimes it scared her, what a power he had over her. His music could make her so helpless, so totally dependent on him. His voice was so filled with promises, so intoxicating. It had always been that way. She had first come to the room in her second year to be alone and to sing, and he had been there. First listening and then instructing her so she now was a very good singer. When he felt like singing their duets were breathtaking. The music died and they started practicing. When Ginny much later went back to the Gryffindor Tower with her heart filled with music she was sure that she would get a leading part in the musical. She couldn't wait until Wednesday!

R&R!


	2. Auditions

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Two

Auditions

A/N: Fast update, huh? This is written very fast and it is NOT beta-ed I just did it to enjoy my readers and myself. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this that belongs to JK Rowling or Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera".

Draco was the only one in the common room, no one else were stupid enough to be awake four o'clock in the morning since the first classes started in five hours. He was slouching in one of the deep green armchairs, glaring at a piece of parchment on the message board. If someone would enter they'd probably wondered what harm the paper had caused him. It had destroyed his mental peace; it annoyed him to no end that some _amateurs _were about to set up a play meant for professionals. He couldn't go himself of course; he was a Malfoy _and_ a Slytherin (anything else would be unimaginable), he had a reputation to uphold. He could not learn some mudblood Hufflepuffs how to sing. The thought was ridiculous! But still...he knew he was good, at both acting and singing more sincere than smug. He had the possibility to show the worthless piece of idiots in this school that at least _some_ of them could be perfect. The thought was alluring. With a scowl he memorized the time for the auditions that were neatly scribbled on the earlier mentioned parchment.

Ginny waited nervously outside the doors of the Great Hall. The auditions for the leading parts were individual and the next time someone's name was called it would be her. She had learned that there were two male leads and one for a woman. The woman was called Christine Daáe and the second lead was Raoul. The first lead was the mystical Phantom. The auditions for the phantom and Raoul were held after hers and after that it was the other, smaller, parts.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" _Wish me luck, Angel!_ She thought and entered the room. At the Staff table sat a woman who Ginny recognized as Chanté Laux, the famous singer and behind her was a bald man sitting by a piano. Chanté smiled and inclined her head, gesturing for Ginny to stand in front of her.

"Welcome! I think we start at once. Will you please repeat what Geoffrey plays." It wasn't a question so Ginny nodded and prepared herself. This was not new to her; she had exercised this for endless hours in the music room. After a while Chanté stopped her

"Good. Now I want you to sing the song you've chosen." Ginny nodded once more and took a deep breath. Then, with her tutors well known voice in her ears, advising her, she started to sing. The song caught her and the melody whirled around her, floated towards the blue sky above like leaves in the wind. She finished with a high-pitched tone that flowed over her lips lightly as feathers. The rushing, bubbling happiness that gripped her everytime she sang was mirrored in her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you. The results will be in the entrance hall tomorrow." Ginny noticed her soft French accent and out of nothing she thought that she must be a good teacher. She turned and walked out, noticing that now it was only boys waiting outside the double doors. To her surprise she saw Malfoy there. He looked terribly out of place with all the school's nerds around him. He didn't insult her or smirk, he just watched her intently make her way to her Charms. A bit surprised of the lack of animosity she hurried towards Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Malfoy, Draco!" _Finally!_ He thought, how long could it take to understand that these people could not act and even less _sing_? He strode in and a woman greeted him telling him what to do. Only five minutes later he was back out of the Great Hall, shamelessly content with himself. By his way out to Care of Magical Creatures he saw the Dream Team, seemingly glued to each other as usual. Instead of his usual comments he just walked by, a smug smirk grin playingon his lips. It was much funnier, he had discovered, to do this since the Trio instead of getting angry became very nervous. If the son of a death eater was happy then something was wrong. Very happy with his newly found way to torture the three Gryffindors he disappeared out on the sunny Hogwarts grounds.

"I don't like the way Malfoy's acting. He's bloody happy all the time." Ron said glaring at the retreating back of the blonde Slytherin.

"At least he isn't coming with hisslight insults anymore." Hermione said but she didn't look like it actually was an improvement.

"Potter, Harry!" The raven-haired boy rose, and totally uninterested went through the doors.

The same procedure was repeated again but to Harry it was totally new. He never sang at all, he didn't even hum to himself. Now he was asked to sing and he was asked to do it well. He felt some of his old covetousness awake and he got a determined look on his face. Hermione and Ron almost jumped with glee when they saw that their friend had lost some of the dazed shield that guarded his eyes. It was not much, but it was something.

That night there were many anxious students in all the houses, nervously awaiting the results of the auditions. The chatter was unusually low and many went to bed early, but not many of them fell asleep until much later. In the silence of the night a house elf put the castingon the doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny awoke early with a tickling sensation in her stomach. She got dressed quickly and left, careful to not disturb her roommates. When she came down to the entrance hall she spotted a tiny crowd in front of the doors. She hurried over and the group parted to let her see. A weak "Oh my God," was all she could muster when she saw the piece of parchment that would change her life forever.


	3. Leading Parts

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Three

Leading Parts

A/N: Hi! I'm back again but I think this is the last fast update since I will be backat school again tomorrow and then I will go on vacation next week. But you'll never know maybe I'll have time enough to post another chapter...

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I read them before I started to write and look what you got... well I shouldn't tell before you've read it.

Breanna Senese: Maybe...Maybe not...maybe. Why don't you check below? I put it in the top for your sake!

Lil Melon: Thank you! I will keep it coming; I find this story very funny to write! It's very kind of you to review two times; it's always nice to know that anyone follows your story.

Sasatia: bows repeatedly Thank you, Thank you! I wouldn't call it great but I sure like it and I definitely like your review :D

And here is the requested chapter!

The parchment in front of her read: _Christine Daáe_: Ginevra Weasley, _Phantom_: Draco Malfoy, _Raoul_: Harry Potter, _Carlotta_: Cho Chang, _Meg Giry_: Hermione Granger, _Firmin_: Ronald Weasley, _André_: Seamus Finnegan, _Madame Giry_: Pansy Parkinson, _Piangi_: Terry Boot...and so on. She had got the lead! But she had to act against Malfoy of all people. Did he have to come here and put his pointy nose into her dream? And how in the world did he make it to get a role? She noted that the first rehearsal was the same afternoon and went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was on his way through the double doors for breakfast when someone called him.

"Oy, Harry c'mon over here!" He looked up and saw Ron standing in a little crowd of people, his ears red with excitement. He went over and Ron almost bounced

"Look, Harry! You are in for a leading part!" Surprised Harry discovered that his friend was right. He was going to play someone called Raoul.

"And, Ginny's playing in the lead to!" He said shining with pride. Then his bright smile died.

"But Malfoy'sgoing to playtoo..." Harry's eyes went to the list on the door. Ron was right again; Draco Malfoy waschosen to playthe phantom.

"I guess we'll see him at the rehearsal." Harry thought back on the days when he had been constantly fighting with the Slytherin. What then had been so important now seemed very childish.

"I wonder whom he had to bribe to get the role?" Harry didn't answer and they went into the hall. Hermione came rushing towards them, her cheeks rosy with happiness. Harry heard his friend's brath catch. Irritated that Ron never did anything, although he had been in love with Hermione for _years,_ he turned towards his bushy-haired friend.

"Congratulations, boysto the roles! I'm in too, I'mgoing toplayMeg Giry!" With Ron and Hermioneon his right, excitedly chatting about rehearsals and people in the play they went over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco walked nonchalantly towards the casting list and noted without surprise that he wasgoing to playthe phantom. With a smirk he saw theyoungest Weasleys' name and grimaced when he saw Potter's. What in the world possessed them to let Potter _act_? He couldn't act if his life depended on it. Must have been Dumbledore who had begged for him to be on tha casting. _Of course_ it couldn't be a play without S:t Potter in it! With that he walked into the Great Hall.

At lunch break Harry had gone somewhere again without them, and they had done what they usually did when he was gone. Taking strolls in the castle, hoping to find Harry and bring him with them. This day however they had ended up in an abandoned room on the seventh floor. It was a beautiful room with colored-glass windows and the sun shone in making patterns on the floor. The furniture was made of dark wood and the heavy curtains had once been burgundy red. There was a special atmosphere in the air of something happy and safe, like laughter. Ron and Hermione went in and sat downon a sofa that faced the windows. They watched the groundswhich through the windows looked a lot of different colours. Ron broke the comfortable silence.

"Hermione, what is the Phantom of the Opera´ about?"

"Oh, it's a long story. It's about a man whom has a hideous face and lives under the Opera House in Paris. He has a protégé, Christine Daáe, who he teaches to sing. This girl has never seen him and she is sort of infatuated with him, or her Angel of Music, as she calls him. This man, the phantom does anything to make Christine get the leading parts. When the Opera House gets new owners who don't believe in the Opera Ghost and don't obey his wishes he starts to get really nasty. Anyway, one day Christine gets a leading role. Everyone loves her, and an old friend of hers, Raoul sees her and falls in love with her. But the phantom is obsessed with Christine and won't let her meet other men..." Hermione stopped and sneaked a glance at Ron who was looking intently at her. She wondered if he too was thinking of their fourth year and the Yule Ball... "So he brings her downbelow the Opera House where he lives and tries to make her stay with him and she could have. He can spellbind her..." Again she looked at Ron. She didn't know why she had said that, the truth was that his music could spellbind her but now she was sort of telling Ron what she felt about him... "She understands that he is the phantom and then she takes off his maskwhich he always wears to hide his face. He gets mad and shuts her out..." Another lie, she thought, he sent her up again but now she was doing her best to leave clues. She carried on with the story leaving many not so very subtle clues and now she was nearing the end. Still she hadn't got any response from Ron he was still watching her with his intent blue stare. "And then the phantom understands that he is in love with her..." Now she turned her head staring back at Ron. He was leaning forward as if listening closely and she was just turning her eyes back to the window when he captured her lips. Finally! Hermione thought triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then there was no space left in her head for thoughts. Reluctantly Ron let go of her mouth and whispered

"You have no idea of how long I've been dreaming to do that..." he said whit his arms still wrapped around her.

"No need to dream anymore..." With that the world was left behind again.

For the first time in her life Hermione was not sorry for being late to class.

A bit R/Hr fluff 't resist...that room was sooo romantic. Now I have to go to bed or I'll die in school tomorrow...Please review!


	4. First Rehearsal

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Four

First Rehearsal

A/N: Well I had time! Here is chapter four. Duh... Still not beta-ed and I'm afraid there are several serious errors but I think you get the picture anyway.

Disclaimer: Ooops forgot in the last chapter. But I don't own anything in that either except for Chanté Laux...I do not own anything from the Phantom of the Opera or the Harry Potter universe.

Breanna Senese: I didn't die! Gee...I can't tell you everything can I? Then you would stop reading and I wouldn't find your nice reviews anymore... That would be horrible.

The Great Hall was filling with the students who had got a part in the play.

"That's every one I think, will someone please close the door?" Chanté Laux said and a second year Hufflepuff hurried to obey her wish. "Thanks, this first rehearsal we're going to watch the muggle set of this play so you know what to deal with and then we'll carefully start to study our parts. The next time the _real _work begins. We will rehearse the three hours after class until dinner five days a week." The students groaned, five days a _week_?

"What about our quidditch exercise?" Ron said anxiously.

"I cannot adjust the rehearsals to four teams' quidditch exercises. If you cannot be here it is your problem to learn your part perfectly until the premiere. If you are not able to do that it is your fault that the play becomes a failure. A play is totally depending on teamwork. There shouldn't be anything called leading parts since every little walker-on needs to be good for the play to reach perfection." Ron looked a little taken aback after the small woman's outburst. "I suggest you to be here, Mr. Weasley." The singer said and drew her wand. "Now let's watch Phantom of the Opera´" She waved the wand and a picture swirled in the air. Everyone settled more comfortably in their chairs and the musical begun.

Ginny looked around, eager to begin. Angel had been right, it wasn't an easy part but that only made her more determined to make it. She would make him proud! Chanté rose and said

"Can I please have Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter over here?" Ginny walked across the room to the brown-haired witch who said "for those who don't know: Ginny plays Christine, Draco the phantom and Harry Raoul. We are now going to do some singing exercises and I want them closest so I can hear them best. Now..." The lead trio stood in front of everyone, Draco Malfoy cold and superior as usual, Harry nervous and unsure and Ginny with a blissful light in her eyes. Ginny suddenly looked up, she knew that voice! The deep voice that sent shivers through her and inspired her to do her best. She let her gaze wander and her eyes fell on Malfoy. Merlin's beard what a voice he had and yet...it reminded her an awful lot of Angel's vocals. But Malfoy couldn't be her Angel; he would never help anyone if he didn'tgain anything by it. But still...was it possible to have so similar voices?

Draco had to struggle hard to keep his emotionless mask in place. He was born to do this and the sensations were running around in his body making him feel, god damn him, happy. The voice coming from the little Weasley on the other side of Chanté also helped this sickening warm feeling to spread in his stomach. He smirked as she hit a particularly hard tone. Perfect, he thought even if he would never admit it to anyone else.

"Very good, everyone! Now I want you to take a tone and hold it. Start!" Everywhere around the room different tones were heard, terribly clashing, but somehow it was still nice to hear. Even if Draco didn't understand it, it was the _happiness_ the singing brought that you could hear. He and Ginny, whose voices were trained could hold their tones much longer and soon the two's voices were the only ones. Ginny shivered with delight over how her voice melted into the other one still echoing in the room. Again her eyes found Malfoy, this time he met her brown gaze with his gray. Suddenly it seemed like they were the only ones in the hall and confidently Ginny started to vary her tones and without thinking of it she sung one of her and Angel's duets. To her surprise Malfoy followed her easily and with her eyes still locked on the boy they finished with a lingering tone, their voices entwining in the final note.

The applause startled them out of their trance and Ginny looked away, blushing. Had she just felt like flying when she sang with _Malfoy_? Disoriented she looked up and faced the Great Hall where everyone was standing up clapping their hands enthusiastically. Beside her Malfoy bowed elegantly. He's born to be on stage she realized, and decided to not be inferior and made a deep courtesy.

"Very good." Chanté said, smiling. Maybe this favor for Dumbledore wouldn't be so bad after all...

"That was beautiful!" Hermione said as Ginny and Malfoy thanked for the applauses.

"Humph!" Was all Ron answered. "I don't like the way Ginny looks at Malfoy...like she couldn't believe what she sees." He said with an irritated glare at the blonde boy.

"She probably can't. I mean who would've thought that Malfoy could sing?" Hermione said still a bit starry-eyed from their encounter at lunch break. Ron had problems understanding that finally this girl was his.

"I still don't like the look in her eyes...But she was fabulous! I wonder why she hasn't told anyone at home..."

"She probably wanted to surprise you with something like this."

"Yeah. Probably." Ron said and his hand sought hers. She eagerly entwined their fingers and Ron couldn't believe his luck.

"Well that's everything for today! See you again tomorrow and don't forget to get a copy of the script by the door!" Ginny took a script from the pile and went out through the double doors. She noticed that it was only five minutes left until dinner and decided to stay in the Entrance Hall. A lot of people came over, telling her how wonderfully she sang and what a beautiful voice she had. She thanked them but there was only one person in this castle whose approval she needed and that was Angel's. She wondered what he would say, she had sung one of their duets with Malfoy... Ginny looked around to spot him and saw that no one told him that he had been good. Because he's a Slytherin, she thought and without thinking more about it she went over to him.

"I think you sang well, Malfoy." She said frankly and he fastened his eyes on her. She noted that he had nice eyes if they just hadn't been so cold. Ginny didn't know what sort of an answer she expected, but she was a bit surprised when he said, "I know." Then the doors to the Great Hall were opened and he swept past her.

The nerve of that girl! In spite of Potter and Weasley's anger she had gone over and complimented him for his performance. Sure he'd known that she was brave, but against his will he was impressed that still after she'd told him, nothing had changed in her voice. She had been distant and cold but still she had told him her honest opinion. Maybe she did deserve what he had given her after all...

Harry watched Ginny closely as she sat, chatting happily with her friends. He had never known that she could sing like that. Her singing had touched something deep inside him, something he had thought been dead for years. He wondered if she made everyone so warm inside when they saw her, or was it only him? Had she always been so pretty and so alive? What an utter failure he was. She could have been his and now she was...nobody's. But maybe he still had a chance...

Ginny went up to her dorm after dinner and found a piece of parchment on her pillow. She knew that handwriting and her heart jumped a beat. He wanted to meet her! Hurriedly she swept out from the room steering towards her music room.

I hope you enjoyed your reading! Please review!


	5. Angel?

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Five

Angel?

A/N: Okay guys, I couldn't just sit here with all your OVERWHELMING reviews in front of me without doing anything so, from me to you: A new chapter! Even if it is a very short one and the last before I go on vacation tomorrow (only for a week so don't die anyone I WILL update).

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Harry Potter universe or Phantom of the Opera! The lyrics are from (how could you guess?) the Phantom of the Opera, more exactly from the song "Music of the Night".

Sweet me: I'm glad it did and I'm glad to have you as a reader! And reviewer of course :D

Lil Melon: Well...it could be either of them or someone totally different...You like my little almost invisible H/G moment? Thank you, it's my first attempt for Harry/Ginny from his POV. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as those before...

Jessica: You'll die if I don't update? AHHH! I've got to do it then...not that I mind, mind you! And I have mailed you know as you probably know. And thanks for the very very nice adjectives in your review!!!

Breanna Senese: Your answer is at the bottom!

Ginny entered the music room looking around as if her Angel would stand there in front of her and let the soft voice he used occasionally surround her.

"Are you here?" Instead of the usual welcoming tune his voice answered her.

"Yes." There was long pause before he said. "You were good today. I'm proud of your talent." Ginny felt like jumping and dancing. Angel hardly ever complimented her singing but that only made the praise sweeter.

"Angel...Angel can I see you?" There was a long silence.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" His voice was soft but there was hint of steel in it.

"I do! I really do, but I have to know!" This time the silence lasted even longer. She thought he had left when he said, "Look at your face in the mirror." Confused Ginny turned around and faced the mirror. She met her reflection's huge wondering eyes and suddenly a soft click was heard and the mirror glass opened as door from the frame and Ginny cautiously neared it. A pale white hand reached out and she promptly took it. It was her Angel she had known him for years, he had given her dreams a chance to become true. She stepped into the mirror and found herself in a dark passage. To her surprise she saw that from this side the mirror glass was half transparent. He had been able to see her and she hadn't seen him. Not a very nice thought. The ´door closed and she felt a body close to hers, she felt the warmth radiating from him. Her hand was held in his hands and it sent warm shivers through her body. She looked up but saw nothing but darkness. She felt a tug at her hand and followed the person in front of her. Not more than three steps forward there was a new door and when it slid open Ginny had to blink a few times. She had stepped in what once must have been a ballroom. The walls were deep yellow and seemed to glow in the light from hundreds of candles placed all around in beautiful candlesticks. The floor was of polished wood and gleamed as if it invited people to dance on its crystallic surface. In the middle stood a huge black piano and everywhere there were music instruments. High French windows lined on of the walls and Ginny saw that a balcony ran outside and just as in her room piles of sheet music lay in the deep windowsills. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't alone and turned rapidly towards her Angel. And wished she hadn't. Before stood the most handsome boy in school. The most musically talented. The most horrible. In front her stood Draco Malfoy, his stony expression distant and cold.

"You..." she said weakly. He just raised an eyebrow. Ginny felt like crying. No more wonderful song lessons, no more listening to him play the piano and savour the sweet knowledge that he played for _her_. She did the only thing she could think of and ran.

Ginny didn't know for how long she had been running with tears falling down her cheeks when she ran into someone. Harry stumbled backwards but kept his balance.

"What are you doing! Can't you look where...Ginny?" She looked up and he saw her red eyes. "What is it?" Ginny stumbled over the words telling him disconnected sentences.

"He was my best friend Harry! I didn't understand it but he was and now I can't see him anymore and I don't know why I had too see him in the first place! Why couldn't I be content with what we had?" She sobbed violently and a tender feeling Harry had never experienced rose in his chest as he awkwardly patted her back. Without really understanding what he did he lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. She stood stricken before she realized that Harry Potter was _kissing _her. Slowly she placed her arms around his neck, she had dreamt about this since she was ten years old.

Draco sat down at the stool by the piano, sneering at no one. It irritated him that Ginny had left. He thought that she had liked her ´Angel. But he was no Angel he was just Draco Malfoy. Not that that was so just, he was rich, handsome and talented. It pained him that Ginny would never sing for him again. She never sang for you! She sang for Angel an unwelcome vice in his head said. He sighed and rose, walking out on the balcony. He leaned against the railing and let the crisp breeze caress his face. He closed his eyes and sang softly _"Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight, dare you trust the Music of the Night? Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see._

_In the dark it is easy to pretend..."_ He stood out on the balcony for a very long time that night, fighting emotions he didn't want to acknowledge.

Alright, I know I was lazy who just let him kiss her to skip all the hard work with _feelings_ but you got to remember that he is Harry Potter, who has serious problems with his emotional life. And D/Gers, don't worry there is more to come in this story! I hope that everyone has heard something from the musical? It's rather hard to imagine it and it could be good to know some songs for future chapters. 

Breanna Senese: He is!! He is!! I hope it's not TOTALLY out of character for him to give singing lessons (it is I know) but he really enjoys music...It's still great to find your reviews and I really like your questions even if I can't answer them without giving everything away. You seem to make very good guesses anyway!


	6. Scents

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Six

Scents

A/N: Hi everyone! It's good to be back, you can't imagine how I've missed this story, my computer and you. I will write again now I'll just pick myself off the floor and close my mouth, I didn't know you liked it THAT much...As ususal it's not beta-ed and I'm sure that the errors are numerous but I still hope that you will enjoy! The updates will be quick again (They really shouldn't since I'm swamped with homework) and I hope to find my old reviewers and the new of course, attacking me with your questions, opinions and whatever you'd like to write. (Maybe your absolutely HORRID day in school? Or your dogs name or exactly how bored you can get on a Sunday evening?) Gods, how I'm babbling, it's a side effect from sitting in a car for six hours...Anyway on with the story, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from neither Phantom of the Opera nor the Harry Potter universe.

Brenna Senese: That's right, I've never thought of it that way (I haven't thought of it in so many ways for this story, I just write) It's STILL wonderful to find your reviews, I really like them!

Jessica: I'm back and I've mailed you. I'll check that siite out sometime just not tonight. I'm more dead than alive after that car trip... I hope to hear from you soon!

ANgEl-EyEz2529: Have you heard the music? Yes, there is a book but I didn't enjoy that...It was before I heard the music, I guess thats what I like about the story, except for that it is a very exciting story...I'm glad you liked it and happy that you found it and overjoyed that you reviewed!

Virginia-Draco28: Ohhh, you think? Thank you! I'll do my best with the updates, promise! Cross my heart! And so on, If I'm too slow just tell me and I will probably update.

Morikumo: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad to hear that you find it exciting and good and everythink kind you wrote! Yeah, he is kind of very very interesting Draco Malfoy Phantom...:D

Christine: You have the same name as the leading part! Which you've probably noticed...hehehe. Thanks a lot for stumbeling across it and especially for leaving your thoughts of it for me :)

Lilybean: Oh welcome to the club, here have a lollipop. Everyone are welcome to the Phantom fan club! I'm not lazy...uh well alright I am but not with fanfiction! I hope you'll keep on reading and don't doubt to share your opinion with me again!

Lil Melon: Bored? It's incredibly boring to be bored...Lucky you that I updated before I left then! Here's a new update (duh) and I hope it won't find you bored. I will not be bored until I have finished this. My wild guess is that you will nag me (I hope so) until I write more...

Ginny made her way to the rehearsal with her eyes on the paper in her hand. It was the lines she was supposed to know until today but since she had spent the whole evening yesterday together with Harry she didn't know them. Chanté would certainly not be pleased. They were getting closer to the premiére with every second and some nerves were starting to make Ginny nervous. If only Angel was here to help me a bit with my wor...No! Angel didn't excist, he was a beautiful dream and he would never return. She went through the double doors and towards the space furthest away that had been used as stage. Absently she noted that Malfoy was standing with Chanté talking about something in quiet voices. The usual coldness was radiating from Malfoy as always and Chanté looked serious. The white mask that belonged to the phantom was resting on a stool not far away. A pleasant shudder ran through her, something about the phantom attracted her. He was a horrible person and a murderer but just as Christine she felt something for the mysterious genius. And he reminded terribly much of _her_ Angel...

"Ginny! Haven't you learned your lines?" Chanté hurried over looking reproachful.

"Not really..." The French woman snorted.

"Well, maybe Draco can help you if you forget." With that she clapped her hands and the Hall fell silent. "Today we'll practice the scene when the phantom has brought Christine through the mirror and down to his chambers. No scripts and all actors who are not Christine or the phantom are dismissed." No one left, this play had caught everyone's full attention. Malfoy put on the mask and as always Ginny felt a little thrill when she saw him. This was not the spoiled Draco Malfoy, this was a man, a _dangerous_ and very very attracting man. She moved to the spot where Christine would stand and felt how she took a step into her character.

Harry watched how his girlfriend started to act against his arch enemy and smiled at how good she was. It felt good to know that when the rehearsal was over she would come walking towards him and they would wait together for the dinner to begin. It was nice to have a girlfriend Harry had discovered, it didn't have to be awkward as it had been with Cho, together with Ginny he could really relax. Malfoy was singing now and even Harry and Ron had to admit that he was extremely good at it. One day he had been arguing with the pianist over some chord and insisted that it sounded wrong. The bald pianist had asked him to do it better himself and Malfoy had sat down and fluently played the whole piece. The man had sullenly agreed that it sounded better that way and Chanté had gotten a new light in her eyes. She actually admired the blonde Slytherin. Since that day the pianist and Malfoy had been constantly bickering about chords and notes and no one but Chanté and Ginny actually understood what the hell they were talking about. His train of thoughts were interrupted by Chanté's pleasant voice.

"Wait! Here comes the part where the phantom lifts Christine and carries her to his bed." A lot of giggles were heard and the witch sighed at the childish behaviour. "You know just as well as I do that Christine only sleeps in his bed and nothing else while he is sitting by the piano, Merlin! Anyway we must have someone who can cast a lightening charm on Ginny. So far there's no problems but now you get some nasty side effects when you try to make a person less heavy. So what are we goung to do?" No one answered but Malfoy spoke up.

"I can carry Weasley without lightening charm." Everyone turned and he smirked impatiently. In one move he took a step forward and scooped Ginny up. She was totally unprepared and threw her arms around his neck. Feeling dizzy she looked into his gray eyes, surprised over how strong he actually was. He couldn't weigh much more than herself with his slim seeker build. He smelt good too...Not like Harry who smelt soap and boy. Draco Malfoy smelt distictly _man_. Oh...Naughty Ginny, naughty! She thought to herself and let go of his neck as he let her down. The rest of the rehearsal went by and Ginny hated herself for enjoying being scooped up. Hated to feel like a princess as he carried her to a beautiful bed.

Draco went into the music ballroom and was just about to play the melody his fingers ached to play. Ginny's welcome tune. He huffed and angrily walked over to the balcony door and kicked it open. Why had he lifted her up by the way? She could have the nasty side effects for all he cared. It hadn't been beacuse he wanted to impress her or make her come back to her Angel. He managed just fine without her and she seemed to manage perfectly on her own. She had Potter now. Of course that was what he had tried to do! He had wanted to get to Potter through Weasley. That was it. Absolutely. Furious that at least one million little voices were arguing against him inside his head and maintained _absurd_ things he sat down by the piano and slammed a hard C. When he went to bed that night he had managed to play away all little annoying voices except for one. It was rattling ´you're lying, you're lying over and over again.

So? What did you think? Nothing very dramatic but still cute I think...


	7. Scene Attires

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Seven

Scene Attires

A/N: Hi! New chapter, hope you'll like it! This chapter is dedicated to Peppis for helping. This is not beta-ed and well you've heard it before.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from neither Phantom of the Opera nor the Harry Potter universe.

Lil Melon: Well, he doesn't know she liked it, did he? He hasn't anything to be jealous of. For now. Yeah, it's a rather pleasant picture...fairy tale dream. Nice to hear from you and thanks for reviewing!

Breanna Senese: Ehh...because they like it? That's what I think. Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming, please!

Chanté clapped her hands and called "Wait a moment!" Everyone stopped collecting their things and listened. "This Hogsmeade weekend I will need you all at Sawyer's Masquerade Outfits at eleven am. We'll try scene attires!" A loud cheer started and everybody went out, talking excitedly about the upcoming trip.

Harry hurried after Ginny and muttered rapidly something barely audible.

"What did you say?" His girlfriend said he took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go with me to Three Broomsticks after the scene clothes thing? Like a date?" Now his pale cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"Oh, of course Harry!" Ginny said, glad that he had actually asked even if they were together.

The week passed extremely slowly Ginny thought and when Saturday finally arrived she was up first preparing to go to Hogsmeade.

The shop was large with many dressing rooms and hundreds of outfits lining the walls. All the students went totally crazy among the funny fineries. It took Chanté almost a whole hour to calm everyone down and create some sort of order.

Ginny found herself in a side room together with a tailor and Chanté, who had discovered that the woman was from France and they were now discussing heatedly in French gesturing towards one part or another of Ginny's body. Chanté nodded at something and called with her accent suddenly very audible, "Draco!" The blonde walked in and the tailor woman looked at him, mumbling to Chanté. The Slytherin smirked and said a long sentence in fluent French. The women looked taken aback before continuing their discussion. In French.

"What do they say?" Ginny said, impressed against her will that Malfoy spoke another language fluently.

"They are arguing about colours. Now they have decided after seeing me that white and black clothes will do best on us. As base, now they are on the smaller scenes." He continued to translate the conversation and she was surprised that he obliged her wish so thoroughly.

Twenty minutes later the tailor and the singer had come to an understanding. The tailor drew her wand and directed threads, needles and fabrics to sweep around Ginny and Draco. In no time at all she could face herself in a whole figure mirror in a breathtaking white dress. Breathtaking in two meanings, it was breathtakingly beautiful and it hugged her waist so she could barely breath. It left her shoulders bare and the skirt was wide and flared out around her like a cloud. Tiny silver sparkles twinkled like stars all over it and she had never felt so pretty in her whole life.

A door was opened and Draco stepped out behind her. She saw his reflection and lost even more of the little air she actually had. He looked devilishly handsome. His outfit on anyone else would have made her laugh, on Harry, Ron or Charlie the tight black trousers and the old fashioned white shirt would look ridiculous. But not on him, it could make any woman drool. Damn Malfoys she thought irritably, did they have to look good in _anything_? _One day I'll make him wear pink bunny attire and then I'll see how handsome it's possible to look when you're wearing long ears_. It would never happen but the thought was comforting when you faced someone who looked like a god or something.

Their eyes met in the mirror "You don't look to bad yourself, Weasley," he said and smirk.

She blushed and turned her gaze away from Malfoy's gray intent stare. For a moment she had seen Angel and not Malfoy. And what's the difference, a voice in her head _asked_. _Well I like Angel and I don't like Malfoy. Angel is nice and Malfoy isn't. I could list things forever._ But they're still the same person...the voice said. _No they are not!_ The voice fell silent and she awkwardly stared at the wall.

Harry walked into the room with the tailor at his heels. When he spotted his girlfriend he stopped dead in his tracks, "Ginny you look beautiful." He said in awe.

Ginny blushed again and Draco rolled his eyes even if it was against the Malfoy dress codes. He went over to the tailor, saying something in French, sending her into fits of giggles. She put her fist into her mouth to choke the laughter.

The couple did their best to ignore them. Well, ignored as good as they could with a hysterically laughing tailor, a smirking Malfoy and Chanté who tried to disguise her giggles as coughs behind them.

Ginny never got to know what was so funny, but when she and Harry had their date the embarrassing moment was forgotten.

What did you think? The dress is borrowed from the film "Phantom of the Opera" and I don't remember all details but it was something like that.


	8. Three Broomsticks

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Eight

Three Broomsticks

A/N: Hi! From the beginning I planned to make this a piece of H/G but it turned out to be a chapter of thoughts. It's not much of Phantom of the Opera but some musings to help everyone understand what's going on in our dear leading parts' minds. It's STILL not beta-ed and as usual it never will be. Okay, I planned to update yesterday but my computer wouldn't cooperate so blame it for the delay. Finally on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Phantom of the Opera nor the HP universe.

Moosekiss32: I'm glad you liked the idea I do too. I've only seen it two times but I really really like it! I'll see what I can do about your suggestion...The end is already set...Thanks for your reviews! You recognized the dress? Wee...I wasn't really sure about it I just have a picture in my mind of something white and fluffy...

Squirtser35: I didn't plan to tell you but I squeezed it in for you! Thanks for the review!

Fauror: I tried to find one of you stories with the search engine but it didn't find you. Maybe you could leave me a title if you still want me to read your work? Thanks for your review!

Breanna Senese: Well...her dress is fixed. But I won't fix the other thing; it's there for a purpose...hehehehe. Thanks for reviewing again, you know I like them.

Ginny didn't know how many outfits she had been through now. The room with the mirrors was starting to get uncomfortably hot and everyone was irritable. Chanté and the tailor was snapping to each other, Ginny was warm and tired and her feet ached after all the standing and walking in different attires. Harry and Draco had just a few attires while she had several more. They were now sitting together, both in black suits too tired to argue but clearly annoyed with the other's presence. Unnoticed she could take a good look at them both, it was fascinating how very different they were. One was fair and with sharp features one just as dark as the other was light with softer lines. One looked like he wore suit everyday and the other, as the garment would be the death of him. Draco liked to boast about his fortune; Harry wanted to give his away. The similarities then...their eyes Ginny noticed, their eyes were different in shape and colour but they held the same shielded and braced expression. _I wonder what would have happened if Harry had accepted Malfoy's friendship?_ That the world would never see...

Ginny sighed with relief as Chanté exclaimed that they finally were finished. She had went through all the clothes she would wear during the play and then tried them again as the tailor adjusted them before testing _again_ that she could move freely and be able to sing (to her lungs' relief the beautiful white dress was loosened a bit). But now she was free to go! Almost bouncing she and Harry made their way out in the autumn sun. The sky was blue and dark red, orange and yellow leaves contrasted beautifully against it. Third years who still yet hadn't gotten used to the village were excitedly running around, trying to make the time last as long as it took for them to shop in all the stores. Fourth years were smiling knowingly to each other as they saw the third years roaming the streets. They pretended they had not acted so childishly last year. Fifth, sixth and seventh years were mostly people from the play or couples on dates.

Harry and Ginny were lazily making their way down the street, enjoying the chilly wind and each others company. They reached Three Broomsticks and went in and Harry walked over to the counter ordering two butterbeers as Ginny found a table. She sat down and took off her scarf. She had made it herself in the Gryffindor colours; her mother had been on the verge of tears. A cold wind swept past her and she looked up to see who entered. The pleasant form of Draco Malfoy walked in, for once his dense cronies were not hovering behind him. He looked alone, not vulnerable but alone. He didn't have any friends she realized. No one to share secrets with, no one to laugh or cry with, he had only himself. After she had left him..._Well, he didn't do anything to prevent it!_ The unwelcome voice in her head spoke up: but he taught you to sing..._He stopped when he got to know I was Weasley!_ No.He taught you even if he was a Malfoy and you were a Weasley but when you got to know he was a Malfoy you stopped coming...Ginny felt like slamming her head on the table from pure humiliation. Draco sodding Malfoy had accepted her as a Weasley and put it behind and she couldn't do the same. With a numbness spreading from her fingertips and through her arms, he had known that she was the sister of his arch enemy and still helped her, comforted her, made her laugh, he had been her best friend...Harry came with the two bottles and said worriedly:  
"Are you okay Ginny? You look sick..." She couldn't tell Harry that she was the most horrible person on earth that she had left someone totally alone for reasons she now couldn't recall.

"Oh, I'm just tired after all the trying of clothes." He nodded.

"Yeah, it was rather horrid..." Harry chatted on while Ginny had one thought in her head. What am I going to do?

Draco went in to the pub, fully aware that Gin...Weasley would be there. Together with Potter. They had looked so sickeningly sweet in the shop that he'd had to remark it but it had not felt as good as it usually did. Probably because they didn't understood it. Then they could not be angry. Maybe he should go and tell them that he had said: Seems like she's gotten herself a puppy. It wasn't extremely cutting but due to the adoring look on Potter's face he had made the two French women see the resemblance. Irritated he glanced up at the table Ginny was sitting at, her Gryffindor scarf in front of her. How very demonstrative. She was obviously showing where her loyalties lay. They have never lied somewhere else, Malfoy! She came to you to meet Angel not Draco Malfoy. He threw himself down on a chair, annoyed that he actually wanted her to come back. Her training was not finished. The voices were back in his head and he glared at some Hufflepuff third years to occupy himself. The Hufflepuffs immediately moved further away from him and he turned his attention towards Ginny again. She looked sick and Potter was holding her hand to lead her out. She followed him just as she had followed him in the dark passage inside the mirror. How trustingly hadn't she followed him then...he could still feel her hand safely tucked into his, leaning on him to lead her...Before she had seen who he really was, before she had discovered that her Angel was the cruel bully who had tormented her friends and her for years. _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_. He thought before watching the redhead disappear through the door.

Well, that was it for this time, next time we'll be during this weekend I think. Maybe today. I know that the Ginny part is a bit exaggerated but she just realized something huge.


	9. Forgive me

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Nine

Forgive me

A/N: Hi! Not beta-ed. I'm not sure of the wizard radio's name, I think it started with "wizard's wireless" something, so I put in radio and now the radio network is called WWR. So you won't get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe or Phantom of the Opera.

Jessica: Thank you, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this one too! Thanks for your review

Breanna Senese: You couldn't find anything to pick on? Yay! That was a compliment for sure, thank you!

Because I'm trying to make a plot? And add a little drama into it! I checked your user page and saw that you are Pisces, that's nice, so am I! Thanks for your review! As always.

Christine: It's coming! Promise! It's nice to hear from you again btw. Thanx for reviewing!

And now I'll stop writing so many exclamation marks and carry on with the story.

Ginny was breathing hard from the singing she just had done but she didn't mind. The singing kept her mind off Malfoy. But not Angel. Yesterday she had realized that as Angel, Malfoy had been the best friend she could get. She had just thought about him as her teacher for a long time, not understanding how attached she was to him. He was always there to meet her, he comforted her with his deep voice when she needed it and he made her laugh. There was no one in this castle who knew her as well as Angel or, well, Malfoy.

The whole night she had spent tossing and turning until she close to dawn went up and crept up in one of the deep windowsills, watching the stars briefly wondering if someone else looked up at the sky right now, searching for some sort of answer in the bright constellations, someone who had lost his or her best friend.

There was.

Damn Weasley, he thought. He couldn't go back to sleep after he had woken an hour ago. Now memories of her through the years were swirling in his head. The first time he had seen her in the music room...He had liked to stand inside the mirror simply because no one knew where he was. He could look how he wanted, think as he pleased and move without anyone watching. Then one day the littlest Weasley had walked into the room mumbling to herself about the Trio and he had watched as she looked up and realized that she had never been in there earlier. She had gone over to the windows and with sad eyes looked at something on the grounds. Almost not audible at first she started to sing. He had been spellbound, she sang so very good and he just couldn't help shiver when he thought of how good she could be, with some training. But she was a Weasley and Weasleys didn't have money to afford singing lessons. It was a pity that such a voice would never reach the perfection it could. He couldn't resist the urge to sing with her and she stopped when she heard him. But he carried on and soon they were singing their first duet. It was a very famous song by the group "Kicking Kneazels". It was called "No matter what I do" and was constantly played at WWR.

Draco still remembered the lyrics and sang some lines to himself: _No matter what I do, I will always be the same to you. No matter what I do I will always be left behind, in the same place silent and resigned..._

He remembered when he had first understood that he actually enjoyed a _Weasley's_ company. He had stayed away from the room to prove that he didn't need her. It had only resulted in proving that he actually did. He gritted his teeth, it was a bitter blow for someone as him, a Slytherin and a Malfoy, that he liked the little muggle-lover and it still disturbed him. He had of course never let her know _how_ much he cared. And now she wouldn't come anymore, she would never share her thought, dreams, fantasies and anecdotes with him. Never ever again tell him how her day had been or what an idiot her brother was. Not ever again tell him who had been mean to her so he could go and bully the person. Never again she would sing for him...

Ginny collected herself and prepared for the "Mirror Scene". It was just after when Raoul had left Christine and an angry phantom appeared, ironically enough, inside a mirror. She, Malfoy and Chanté were early to the rehearsal to give this scene even more time. It was Ginny's favorite piece, even if she wouldn't admit to anyone why. She couldn't tell that it was because Draco Malfoy's voice came to justice in this part and it made her shiver with pleasure.

It was during that particular scene when she realized exactly what she was going to do. When the line "Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside." Came she felt the joy of singing again. She just had to fix some details first and then she would take her best friend back.

Though her burning determination earlier she was scared now. She had sent Draco a note and could only hope he was there now. She took a deep breath and prepared to sing the most important performance ever. She stepped into her well-known music room and let the lyrics be her apology and her voice a beg for forgiveness.

"Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you. Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . ." Her voice was growing steadier and she was filled with the happiness only singing brought her. "Think of all the things we've said and seen. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind." She had borrowed from songs in the play and set them together to explain her feelings. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange angel..." She finished, and waited, her eyes fixed on the mirror.

Draco went into the Ballroom and looked around expectantly. He had received a note from Weasley telling him to be here. She hadn't signed it but who else knew about these connected secret rooms? He waited for a long time and was just about to leave when the wonderful voice that still after four years took him by surprise simply by it's beauty was heard. He stood spellbound once again. She was coming back to him. Would he let her in? Of course not! She had insulted him by running away. The sweet words swept around him and drained whatever objections he had had out of his head. The song stopped and Draco felt cold, he could have stood there listening forever. Slightly nervous he opened the mirror.

Haha, I made Draco Malfoy nervous! I really should go to bed now but I'm on sugar speed. I think I'll write a bit on one of my other fics. I hope you all have checked my other stories out so you don't miss a masterpiece (I haven't any but my fingers itched to type the word) and in spite of my lack of sleep, Goodnight!


	10. Painting

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Ten

Painting

A/N: Hi! This is rather short but I wanted to post it as a Valentine's Day gift. Frome me to you, I'll hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe or Phantom of the Opera.

Breanna Senese: I thought it would be a bit special if she did apologize that way. I mean Draco seems like a person who does not care about simple "sorrys" since he don't ever apologize. Well, here comes how they patch it up! Really cute if you ask me. Hope I'll hear from you soon!

Jessica: Oh, good that you still like it! I do too, I enjoy writing it and it is becoming longer than I first thought. Thanks for the flattering review! Hope you will enjoy as usual.

Time seemed to stand still as the mirror glass creaked a bit and swung open. Ginny's breath got caught in her throat as she saw Draco in the opening. It looked like a painting. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black cloak. His hair was slightly tousled, like he had run his hand through it, his handsome face illegible and grey eyes serious. The gilded frame and dark background made him even more seem as an portrait of a king or prince a long, long time ago. It was that way she always would picture him when she looked back on this day.

Her questioning eyes met his and he held out his hand. For a moment the world was forgotten. They were only two friends who met again and not mortal enemies since birth.

Relived Ginny put her hand into his without hesitate.

Draco saw her through the mirror and for an unguarded moment one thought flew through his head. _Beautiful_, before composing himself and pushed the glass open. He heard her sharp intake of breath and thought that she had changed her mind when she once again faced the person she called her Angel. But her brown eyes just watched him in silent question and he offered her his hand. And once again her warm little one was put in his.

Ginny felt a jolt of a feeling she had never experienced before run through her as their hands connected. She looked down at the hand that could bring magic out of an instrument and with a shiver she realized that he could play on her too. Who had made her voice what it was if not he? She entwined their fingers so their palms were now pressed together and let her eyes met his again. She remembered that in the Entrance Hall she had briefly reflected over his nice eyes and now she saw that she had been right. Pools of silver with dark blue spots…

He tugged at her hand and she stepped into the mirror, not aware of that this tiny step would change her destiny. Draco led her to the ballroom and he was the first one to talk.

"You need to practise Wishing you were somehow here again´."

"Will you help me, Draco?" She said with a smile. His answer was to walk over to the piano and sit down. As he began to play Ginny felt the familiar shudder shoot from her neck down her spine. They were made for performing together.

Later, out on the balcony with millions of stars twinkling at them, illuminating their features dimly Draco asked her why she had come back.

"I realized that I needed you. I understood that you were more to me than a tutor. I realized that you were my best friend." Draco just stared at her, not able to come up with a cutting answer.

"Goodnight…" After a moments hesitation she added, "my Angel."

Sitting with his back leaning against the stonewall, his head buried in his hands, Ginny's words still ringing in his head "_…my best friend._" And damn him if the feeling was not mutual. He groaned, how the bloody hell had he become friends with a Weasley? And what would he do about it? Lifting his head so fast that it hit the wall with a thud he looked up at the sky.

Two years ago his father had been put in Azkaban and by that time Draco had been crueller than ever to everyone. But slowly he had understood that there was no one left to impress with his victories over Potter, no one to write about the first years he had tormented. There was no one left to rule his life, criticize how he thought, what he did, how he looked and how he talked. He had over a night become his own master. The day he saw that he had swore to never, ever have someone to call master. But now he actually missed to have someone who could tell him what to do, a person who knew something about friendships who could advise him at the moment.

Ginny sneaked back to the Gryffindor Tower furious at herself. What on earth had possessed her to tell him that? He may be Angel but he was also Draco Malfoy, who tomorrow would be incredibly smug. But still it had felt good to say it…maybe it was her bad conscious since the day in Hogsmeade when he had looked so alone…

The next morning on her way to breakfast a voice called after her, "Weasel!" With heavy heart she turned to face him.

"Yes, Malferret?" He motioned for her to follow him and earning weird glances she did. He brought her into a deserted classroom.

When she five minutes later emerged she was smiling widely.

There you go! I don't have time to write more today :( And don't worry; you will get to know what they talked about in the classroom.


	11. Friends

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Eleven

Friends

A/N: Hi! Back again, long time this one I know but I have not had the time. I hope you will enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this that belongs to JK Rowling or Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera".

Fox of the Nova: Well, you read it now! Welcome, I'm glad to find you here and it's good to hear you like it! Aren't Draco and the Phantom a bit alike? I mean that dangerous thing…

Jessica: The worst part is over for some minutes! New chapter, tram tram tra!

Breanna Senese: I am not going to tell you just yet what's going to happen between them, but what happened in the classroom you are free to read!

Christine: You'll see, check below!

Another Christine: Hi and welcome to my story! Why don't you read and find out?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed they make me smile!

During the night Draco had made a decision. A stupid very un-Slytherin decision. He would tell Ginny that she was his best…no that was to say too much, that she was his friend. Because he had gotten some weird and totally new (to him) feeling that it was unfair that he knew that she actually liked him and she didn't know that it was mutual. _Damn, Weasley! I'm growing soft on her!_ The curse had lost most of its animosity and even if he hated to admit it, he was irritable because he was _afraid_. Never he had surrendered to another person so totally as he was about to do. Suddenly he spotted her dark red hair in the crowd of students by their way to breakfast. Without giving it more thought he called, "Weasel!"

She turned and faced him, he watched as she seemed to gather strength and said rather meekly, "Yes, Malferret?" He glanced around and noticed that some curious onlookers already were eying them, probably hoping for a duel. So he just motioned for her to follow, with her face blank she did so.

He closed the door after her and had to put his hands on the back of a chair so he wouldn't fidget. Merlin, where was the world heading? Malfoys never fidget; they never felt the urge to do it. He took a deep breath and began.

"Weasley…About what you said yesterday…" Ginny seemed to huddle, preparing for a blow. "I…I just wanted you to know that I think I see you as a friend too." He finished in a hurry and mentally scolded himself, he sounded _nervous_. Ginny looked up from the ground with a sunny smile on her lips, a bright light in her eyes. He felt that he could tell her that she was his friend again, again and again if she only smiled at him like that one more time. _Eww, Malfoy that sounded brain -dead and incredibly ridiculous! _

"Why did you tell me?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Do I have to embarrass myself even more? Is it not enough for you that I did?" He snapped.

"Draco you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, I'm your friend!" She said gently.

"Well, I don't know a bloody thing about being friends so how could I know?" This must be the official "Humiliate Malfoy Day".

"I'll teach you. Now I have to run or I'll be late and Snape will kill me. See you tonight!" With that she was gone and suddenly the room felt darker. And since when did I start to feel things I wonder? The answer came immediately, since you got to know Ginevra Weasley. That name appeared to far too often in his mind for his liking.

That night they were rehearsing the masquerade scene and everyone were excited about Chanté's announcement earlier that night. The next time the orchestra would come! Until now they had only had the piano.

Ginny was dancing with Harry. Or rather stumbling around aimlessly, Harry was a disaster on the dance floor. When they had tried four times to do what they were supposed to with no success Draco interrupted.

"This doesn't work! Potter dances as a rake." Chanté scolded him for expressing himself so pungent before telling him to teach the boy then. Chanté who usually was very patient with the spoiled Malfoy heir gave him one of her infamous dressing-downs. With a shrug he went over to where Harry and Ginny stood among the walkers-by.

"Dancing, Potter, is like flying. You need grace, balance and the right amount of speed." Here could Harry have said something about that Malfoy who couldn't fly shouldn't talk and so on. But the two boys had matured far too much the latest years.

"The steps are not important, you don't need to think about it. It is the woman's job to follow you. " Here Draco nodded to Geoffrey (the pianist) and put one hand on Ginny's waist and one in her hand and swept her away. There was no doubt that he had danced before, as he easily spun around in a waltz as he kept his eyes trained on Harry. "You only have to feel the rhythm and follow it."

Ginny was in some sort of heaven, a man who could dance! And good, no extremely good too. His hands were dry and warm, his steps without hesitation and his grip on her was firm and safe. She suddenly noticed how very close they were to each other. She felt his strong shoulder beneath the fabric of his shirt, his chest pressed against hers. She almost forgot to breathe and as she looked up she met his eyes and the world disappeared, as it seemed to be in habit of when she looked into the silver orbs. His steps were growing harder to follow and she enjoyed the challenge, neither of them noticing the "ooohs" and "aaahs" only seeing each other.

The song ended to their disappointment and Draco turned once again towards Harry, his hand lingering a moment longer than necessary on her waist.

"Do you get it?" Harry nodded and watched Ginny who stood dreamily staring off in space.

The next try went much better and Harry may not be a terrific dancer but who could become that over a night?

A/N: That's all for this time people! There will probably be one or two updates during the weekend (and I count Friday as weekend). I hope everyone who likes fluff have checked out my new story Broom(b)ride. And don't worry it will not delay this one. See you soon!


	12. Realizations

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Twelve

Realizations

A/N: Finally some drama, people! And just so you know we are sadly enough approaching the end of this story. But there are some chapters left.

Disclaimer:

Breanna Senese: Oh, I know. Maybe she will, that depends on if she wants Malfoy to come in ;)

Lehcar Sundance: I'm so very very very very happy to hear that! I hope you don't think I let you down!

Another Christine: Oh, it must be terrible when you just can't stay up a whole night and finish it, you have to wait…But here is a little piece of the book.

Virginia-Draco28: I'm sad to hear that you're grounded poor you! Aren't you even allowed to use the computer? What a horrible thought shudders Thanks for sneaking off and review.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I stayed up late tonight for you so I hope everyone will enjoy!

Weeks flew by in a happy dream for Ginny. Rehearsing was fun, Draco and she met almost every day in the ballroom and there was nothing that made Ginny happier than their meetings. The only problem was Harry. She had understood when she danced with Draco that Harry was not what she wanted. She didn't know what she wanted but it was not her sweet boyfriend. But how could she tell the already depressed boy? She shrugged the problem off for the moment and concentrated on her role.

She and Draco had come into a nice habit, they pretended to everyone that they were still mortal enemies and as often as possible they "argued". Which meant a loud nasty comment followed by a whisper like, "See you tonight" or in Draco's case "you hit your tone wrong" or whatever they had on their minds. They had practiced being friends literally and Ginny had found that she more than liked his company she enjoyed it.

For the moment she was sitting half watching the people on stage, they rehearsed the opening scene as she was memorizing lines. She already knew them since she and Draco had exercised them last week but Chanté had told her to do I so… _How very many times a day I think about Draco…_She thought out of nothing in the middle of a sentence in the script. She looked up at the subject of her reflections. He was sitting in a chair to her left, a bit in front of her so she could study his profile. His sharp lines illuminated by the sunlight, his hair looking like a shining halo…My Angel. Suddenly realizing that she was thinking of Draco Malfoy as beautiful she snapped out of her daydreaming. As if he felt her movement he looked up.

Draco felt that someone was watching him and looked up, expecting to see a scared first year eyeing him carefully or a girl who was drooling over him in some corner. It wasn't. His eyes looked straight into Ginny Weasley's. Her expression was dreamy and there was a light in her eyes he had not ever seen and a streak of pain deep in the brown orbs. Taken by surprise of her tender face he just stared at her. His heart, for some reason, started to beat faster and he felt a sudden urge to reach out after her and tell him what was wrong. Damn it, couldn't she leave him alone for one moment, he thought uncontrollably. It wasn't that she looked at him often or talked to him but always she was on his mind. Her laugh, the way she moved, what she had said, it was in his thoughts every single moment.

Ginny was the first to break the eye contact and with furiously burning cheeks she looked down to her script again.

That night Ginny arrived a bit late to the ballroom and found Draco playing the piano. Her favourite song.

"Hi" , she said when he had finished.

"Are we going to have a friendship lesson today?" he said with a raised eyebrow. She knew that secretly he liked them but he would never admit it.

"Right!" She said spryly and desperately tried to come up with something. "Yeah…eh, let's say that I have tripped, then you help me up." As the actress she was she pretended to slip and end up on the floor. She closed her eyes as in pain and waited for the helping hand. But it never came; instead she was lifted off the floor. In panic she threw her arms around his neck and came a lot closer to him than she actually needed. She felt Draco's heart beat close to hers with heavy, slow thumps. His hand on her back was sending tiny electrical shocks through her body and she leaned even closer, enjoying the sensation. Her arms tightening around his neck and she pressed herself against him, not wanting to analyze all the wonderful emotions that raged inside her. He sighed and she suddenly understood what she was doing. She looked up into his eyes as her own widened and she slid out of his grip. Once again she ran from him.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to lift her up, he just didn't want to see her on the floor. He realized when he had her so close that it had been a mistake. Sensations he had never experienced hit him hard and very unwelcome thoughts swirled in his brain. She pressed herself closer to him and all he could think of to do was kiss her senseless. He sighed lightly at the thought and it seemed to break the illusion. Her eyes widened and she ran. Again.

Ginny had never ran so fast in her whole life. She stopped in the Entrance Hall, leaning her hot face against the cool stonewall. She swore under her breath and cursed this day. The day she had realized that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

He should have seen it coming. He should have chased her away after she had gotten to know who she was. Hell, he should never have gotten to know her in the first place. Then he would not be in this situation now. He wouldn't be in love with Ginny Weasley.

You might think this is rushed but remember that they have known each other for years! See you soon and remember that I said "approaching" the end, it is a fair bit left, you know Harry Draco, Ginny, emotions, a play and everything in a magical castle. Everything can happen!


	13. Rage

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter 13

Rage

A/N: I know it has been a long time but this chapter has taken forever to write but finally I'm content with it. I hope you'll like it. I listened to "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan when I wrote the later part of the chapter if you want the soundtrack. This is longer than usual; see it as an apology for being slow.

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.

Lehcar Sundance: A stunning chapter? Thank you! And don't worry about rambling keep it coming!

Jessica: Well, you get to know now!

Breanna Senese: Glad you liked it! Yeah, _finally_ I've wanted to write that since I started this!

Sandë: Ah, you'll see in this chapter, lots of Harry feelings! I'm happy to hear that you love it, you know I think I do to!

Mel'Runya: Mine too...Thanks for the sweet compliment! Oh, I am writing! All the time! (I can't stand puppy eyes)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for making my days a lot brighter!

Harry stared intently at his girlfriend. Something had changed about her or maybe not her but there was a shift in the air around her, a new aura gleaming about her. He felt that her thoughts were always directed at someone else. Not that he minded her to think about others than him, it would be selfish to not let her think about anyone she wanted. It never occurred to Harry that it might be another boy she was thinking of...

They had been talking yesterday and Ginny had been more absent than usual and he had asked her what was wrong. She had turned her attention to him, looking at him so very sadly. He wondered what made her sad, he wanted to help her, tell her that whatever it was she could tell him. In an attempt to tell her he had fastened his green eyes on her and shyly touched her hand.

"Gin..." It had not done anything better.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny had breathed before running away up to the girls' dormitories. He just couldn't understand. If Harry had been a bit more experienced he might have known what was coming. But Harry Potter was not.

Now he was at rehearsal and watched Ginny and Malfoy on stage. He had been proud when he saw his girlfriend act so good towards someone she hated but now something about her had changed and he kept his eyes trained on her. She and the ferret seemed more...comfortable and still more nervous together..._This doesn't make sense_! Harry thought and ran his hand through his hair. What did he expect, they had rehearsed together for weeks now, of course they were not the same way to each other on stage as off. Harry was prepared to settle with that but then he happened to look at his girlfriend again. It was the scene when Christine wakes up in the Phantom's chambers. Malfoy was sitting by a piano (in reality it should be an organ but it hadn't arrived yet), his back turned to Ginny, playing softly. It was nothing unusual in that, it was the way Ginny looked at the man by the piano. Confused and almost..._tender_?

Harry stiffened in his chair and was now openly staring at the redhead. _Could she_..._Malfoy_? Ginny had been gone every night for months...her dreamy look when she had danced with the Slytherin. Things started to fall in place and strange little details made a pattern. A burning feeling started in his throat and worked its way through his body. He had trusted her! With his feelings, secrets and thoughts. And all the time she had lied to him. "Oh, I'm just going to the library Harry", "Harry, I go and visit Hagrid!", "No Harry you don't have to follow me there." Not one time she had tried to tell him that she didn't want him. His body felt numb but inside there was a burning fire raging. He rose and started to walk towards the stage. Ginny and Draco stopped acting as he climbed up.

"Why, Ginny. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think it was fun to play with my feelings and then you and Malfoy could laugh together?" Ginny had gone very pale and Draco stood completely still without his usual smirk in place.

"What?" Ginny said softly. Harry kicked the piano and the fine wood cracked. He looked murderous, his green eyes livid. In dangerously low voice he said, "Did you have to pretend? If you wanted Malfoy then why couldn't you tell me? You bloody lied to me, dammit!"

Ginny looked around, rather uncomfortable with the situation. She had not ever seen Harry so angry not even in his fifth year.

"I tried Harry! But I couldn't I just couldn't do it!"

"You could have done it anytime, you could have used one minute of your valuable time and explained to me that it was over, but you just had to do it painful didn't you. Was it to please your boyfriend maybe?" Harry hissed and sent Draco a look that would have made anyone cower but the Malfoy just raised an eyebrow that clearly said that he wasn't impressed. Now Ginny's own temper started to flare and a flash in her eyes that her brothers had learned to respect appeared.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I pitied you for it but now I see that I was wasting my time, you pity yourself enough for all of us!"

"I don't pity myself! And when I look at you now I can't remember what made me want you in the first place. All I see is a deceiving slut." He barely had time to finish his sentence before Ginny slapped him with all her might. Then she spun around on her heel and rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry followed the action and stormed out.

Everyone were quiet and then Ron stuttered "He...He called my sister a..." Hermione looked terrified and Ron looked up to see the sneering Malfoy on stage.

"It's you! I know it in some way you are to blame!" Draco didn't even glance at him he just started to examine the piano.

He didn't plan to go to the ballroom, his realization a week ago had kept him from there but when he overheard Weasel and Mudblood he decided to go anyway.

"I can't find Ginny, she's not in any of the girl's bathrooms or in her dormitory and she wasn't at dinner. I can't find Harry so I can borrow the map..."

Draco turned around and walked down the familiar way to the ballroom. He decided he'd drop by the house elves and order them to get something for Ginny. He didn't know why he cared but it seemed so natural to just do it. Must have to do with the fact that he was in love with her. He scowled; how the bloody hell had it happened? It was known that Malfoys couldn't love, they were not able to. He had tried to forget it and ban all thoughts of her but they came back again and again. Her rippling laugh, sweet smile and deep brown eyes were haunting him when he was the most vulnerable, in his dreams. How could you love someone you hadn't even kissed? Wait; was he planning to kiss her? Angry with himself for being weak he slammed his fist into the wall, hissing with pain. At least they took the thoughts of her away.

When he entered he saw her immediately, she was sitting in one of the windowsills, her head resting on her knees, the dark red hair flowed in a tangled mess around her.

"I thought you'd never come." She said, her voice a bit husky from her yelling earlier.

"How did you know I would come?"

"That's what friends do." She said simply and for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy actually believed in the thing his father had claimed was only for weak human beings; love. Awkwardly he said, "I brought some food...you missed dinner." Surprised she looked up her heart swelling painfully. He had brought food that made her so very happy but the knowledge that they could never be was like a cold hand squeezing her throat.

"Thank you, Draco." She reached out for him, holding out her hand. Hesitantly he moved closer, he wasn't sure that he would be able to restrain himself from kissing her if she came close. Merlin knew how he had wanted to just slam her up a wall and snog her senseless all week. But she had run from him. She didn't want him. He offered her his hand unsure of what she wanted.

"Dance with me." She said softly and he swallowed but brought her close, inhaling the scent of her. Slowly he danced with her and tried to ignore how it felt to have her hand in his and her head resting on his shoulder.

Ginny sighed contently. The candles were sending out soft, golden light and the crystals in the chandelier sparkled. The midnight blue sky outside was almost covered in silver twinkling stars and the smooth wooden dance floor seemed to be made of glass. She felt Draco's heart beat close to hers and his hand on her waist made her feel safer than she had in whole her life. If I could have this I would never ask for anything more she thought and pressed herself even closer to her Angel. The tender moment that could have become something more was interrupted by Ron's voice.

"I know she's somewhere around Hermione!" Ginny separated from Draco and whispered, "We can't let them find this room!" Draco nodded and opened the secret passage in the mirror. She hurried past him and turned one last time and sent him a look that made all Draco's doubts die. His feelings were mutual. Then she spun around and left. A minute later he could hear her walk past the secret entrance to the ballroom, talking with her brother and his girlfriend.

He ran a hand through his hair, what would they do? There was absolutely no possibility for them; they were born to be enemies. He leaned on the wall and swore. He didn't want to be in love, he didn't want to be weak and vulnerable. _But you are in love with her_...It was the voice again and for the first time Draco didn't shut it out.

A/N2: That's all for the moment. I'm going on vacation tomorrow (yes, AGAIN) and if anyone dares to die when I'm back I promise that I will abort the story! looking stern So keep yourself alive! I'll be back in a five days. There is a tiny chance that I might have time to write one more chapter before I go.


	14. Christmas

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas

A/N: I forgot to warn you about the profane language in the last chapter but I changed the rating.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Jessica: Thank you! Yes it is such a sad moment when they danced but still so beautiful...

Selina Feng: I love the movie too! And I really like this story, I'm glad you do too!

Christine: Almost...;) Thank you for the compliment!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you know I appreciate it!

Draco received an owl at breakfast and he didn't recognize it. Cautiously he took off the tiny scroll of parchment from the owl's leg, you never knew what you got in the post as a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini had gotten a letter full of Hairgrowing potion and had spent a week in the hospital wing. Draco almost snickered at the memory of the handsome wizard covered from head to toe in four feet of hair.

He saw the handwriting and recognized it as Ginny's. He rose from the table and went out of the hall. He read the note and hated the feeling of disappointment that rushed through him.

_Won't come tonight, have to pack. I'm leaving for Christmas. Happy holidays and Merry Christmas!_

_Your best friend_

_Ginny_

He was staying since his mother would visit some friends over the holiday and he didn't feel like coming. Now he wouldn't see her for two weeks...

Ginny woke up on Christmas Day when Ron ran or more like scrambled down the stairs. She moaned and then realized which day it was and made her way to the living room as well. Harry was spending the holiday with them but Ginny ignored him. Her father was already sitting in his chair ready to begin.

"Are everyone here? Then we'll see...Here is one for Ron." The opening took a while considering the size of the family.

"I think that was all...No wait here is a tiny one...It just stands Ginevra on it. No sender." Arthur handed his daughter the package and saw her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. He didn't doubt that she knew who had sent it, and according to her face it was someone special.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bill wondered probably knowing perfectly well why she wouldn't.

"Nah, I think I'll save it for later. So the fun lasts longer." She picked up all her gifts and hurriedly returned to her room. As fast as she had closed her do she started to open the tiny package in glittering paper. The pretty paper fell off and revealed a silver box. It was small enough to fit on her palm and was a delicate piece of art. She opened and suddenly music started to play. It was "Music of the Night", her favorite song in the play. Something was engraved on the lid "Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me"- DM. It was so simply beautiful and romantic that she almost cried. There was a note inside and picked it up and read, _Sing the song_, startled Ginny sang softly with the music box.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..." She began and saw how a little drawer opened inside the tiny box and something fell out of the secret compartment. She stopped singing and picked up the thing. It was a necklace also in silver. A pendant shaped as a dragon with diamond eyes on a chain of silver. Ginny's eyes grew wide, it was _real_ diamonds. Another note was attached to the jewelry and she read it, _So I can always be with you- he the unseen genius. Merry Christmas Ginevra Weasley!_

I didn't know Malfoys could be that romantic she mused and clasped the necklace around her neck feeling as she could hug the whole world. She felt invincible today. She danced around her bed to reach the mirror and suddenly stopped dead. Draco had bought her the most beautiful and most considerate present ever and what had she given him...

Draco awoke slowly and blinked. It was Christmas Day today..._I wonder if Ginny liked her gift?_ He had had a lot of trouble with himself if he was going to send it or not. For the moment it felt like an incredibly stupid and soppy present. Growling with frustration he started to make his way through the pile of presents.

He saved Ginny's gift to open it last. It was about the size of a pocketbook and was wrapped in brown paper. He tugged it open and found a framed picture of Ginny. She was in the ballroom smiling at him. A letter followed and he read, _I didn't know what to give you, you who already have everything you could possibly ask for. But then I remembered that you said before that you did not have any friends. So I thought that I could give you one. She can listen when I'm not with you as now. Er...that sounded very silly now when I see it on paper but I don't have time to buy you anything now. I hope you'll forgive me, I'll find out something better next Christmas._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He was positive that it was the most considerate gift he had ever received. He looked down on the smiling girl and couldn't help smiling back. He put the frame on his bedside table since none of his roommates were there. A muggle song Ginny had sung for him years ago suddenly appeared in his head.

"All I want for Christmas is you..." He sang before emerging into the bathroom.

A/N2: "Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me" – "Think of Me", Phantom of the Opera

I sort of arranged the line "Somehow I know he's always with me, he - the unseen genius" to fit in. From "Angel of Music", Phantom of the Opera

"All I want for Christmas is you" Do I need to tell that one?Hope you enjoyed now I'm leaving, see you in a couple of days! 


	15. Revenge

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Fifteen

Revenge

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I found this incredibly hard to write. And because I've been ridiculously busy. I hope you'll find this worth waiting for! I have started a live journal

at where you can check the progress of the chapters. I'm Sannikex there as well. Enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Thanks at the bottom.

Ginny frowned as the Trio left her to seek a compartment. Ron had been angry with Harry for calling her a slut but as he confronted his best friend about it and heard Harry's version (that Ginny had been together with him only to play with his feelings and please Malfoy the Slimy Slytherin) and decided that his sister's crime was unforgivable and left her on her own. Ginny had neither admitted nor refused to their suspicions. She simply ignored them.

She searched the train and finally found a compartment that was nearly empty, only Luna Lovegood occupied a seat by the window.

"Hello, Luna." Ginny greeted her and the blonde girl looked up.

"Everyone talks about you. You and Draco Malfoy." Ginny liked Luna even if many found her weird, the Ravenclaw was always honest and stood up for herself.

"They do?"

"Yeah, they're betting on if you are a couple or not." Ginny was not surprised; this school was like all others where rumours spread like diseases.

"Really, and which side is winning?" Luna might not talk much but Ginny doubted that there was anyone at Hogwarts who knew more about the population there.

"Most people in the play are betting you are and everyone who's not hold against." _Great, then half of all people in school will watch me and Draco constantly_, Ginny thought gloomily. "But there's no one who thinks you _will_ be a couple." Luna stated and Ginny almost jumped, those dreamy eyes were sure more observant than they seemed.

"I wish." The redhead slumped in her seat, she could only accept the truth, she was in love with him. And she was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. Luna just nodded and then asked, "What is he like?"

"You know what everyone says, Luna." Ginny said tiredly, absently fingering on the dragon pendant.

"I don't trust other people's judgements." The girl answered a tad bitterly. "And I've never talked to him."

"Well..." Ginny began tentatively but soon found herself talking rapidly about all of Draco Malfoy's qualities.

Comfortable in each other's presence the two girls got off the train and into a thestral carriage together. Ginny couldn't see the thestrals but she had ridden one.

They parted in the Great Hall and went to respective table. Ginny searched for Draco and saw him sitting at the Slytherin table looking bored and superior as the Sorting began.

Draco was fuming. He had thought that after the holiday a bit of the rage he held for Potter would have disappeared but now as he saw him again he was ready to beat the crap out of him. There had been a relatively calm between them since their 6th year but when Potter had called Ginny a slut he could barely contain himself from hexing him straight to hell. He himself had called a lot of girls sluts but no one called _his _girla slut. Not that she had agreed to be his or he had asked her but everyone should know that you didn't insult something that belonged to a Malfoy. But now when he faced his archenemy again a plan of revenge took form in his brain.

He felt someone watching him and looked up. Ginny looked at him and flashed him a smile in greeting. He saw that something was glittering around her neck she was wearing his pendant. Good now would everyone see that she belonged to him and if he couldn't have her, then no one would have her. He offered a smirk back and she turned her attention back to her food.

He had looked up and Ginny had seen in spite of the distance that he was furious. She wondered what had upset him enough to show his feelings in public. She had smiled at him as if to calm him down and he had answered with a nasty smirk. What was the problem, she wondered worriedly. Well, she could ask him tonight.

Draco stood in a dark hallway a dark scowl on his handsome features. This was so un-Slytherin, not subtle or sneaky at all. It was so very straightforward and _Gryffindor_. He heard the steps he had been waiting for and slid out of the shadows and faced Harry Potter. The Gryffindor stopped and Draco sneered at him before rapidly grabbing the stunned opponent by his collar and pressed him up the wall. Or more like slammed him into the wall and the famous wizard's head hit the wall with a rather sickening thud. Dazed, the green eyes met the burning silver ones in question. Draco leaned closer feeling the fury rush through and boil in his blood. It wrapped itself around him hiding all human barriers no rules existed anymore in this black and red fire in his mind. Years of jealousy and suffocated feelings came flooding. In a growl that was barely human he hissed, "Hurt her again, Potter and I will kill you." Harry's eyes narrowed and he didn't answer. Draco punched him, "Do you understand me?" A rivulet of clear red blood trailed down Harry's chin from his bottom lip. Draco pressed him even harder against the stonewall and was about to hit him again. He wanted the other boy to feel all the pain he had been through, the despair he felt for not being able to make Ginny his.

"Draco!" It was Ginny's voice he would recognize it anywhere. "Let him go!" _Let him go? Why would he do that? He wasn't through with him yet_. She ran towards them and tried to push the much stronger boy away.

"Why would I do that? He insulted you."

"He was angry and he didn't mean it!" Ginny didn't want to show how scary she found Draco, this was not the boy she knew. Suddenly Harry opened his mouth. "I did." He croaked and the blonde slammed hi head into the wall again and Harry almost passed out.

"No one speaks that way to what belongs to a Malfoy." Draco hissed. He looked so much as his father that Ginny almost winced.

"Stop! I do not belong to you!" That made Draco turn towards her and she cringed. Suddenly his arms fell to his sides and Harry tumbled to the floor and the last blow on his head made him faint.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" Something had disappeared from his eyes and all Ginny could see was a lost little boy instead of the monster that had stood there just a moment ago. Afraid beyond wits she managed to say, "I do not belong to you and I never will. I don't ever want to have anything more to do with you ever." With that she turned and with a wave of her wand she brought Harry with her, hanging in front of her in the air.

Draco stood and watched her back, feeling empty. Whatever that could have existed between them was dead before it had even began.

Well…I am very unsure about this scene and I'd love to get a comment on it. It might be a bit OOC for the Draco we have met until now but he's a Malfoy after all. I mean look at his father…and he really hates Harry and really likes Ginny so…

Mennie Thank you for that very sweet review!

Selina Feng: I am keeping updating! I love to hear that you listen to the music, isn't it just great?

Fox of the Nova: You review now and that is what means something! I'm glad to hear you like the gift, I do too but there seemed like a lot of notes…I think of you too! I'm glad you "think of me" ;)

Breanna Senese: No, he might not but he was really angry…Glad to hear your opinion! And thanks for wishing me a happy trip it really was great.

Jessica: Thank you I did have a splendid time!

Christine: Don't we all?...I hope your boyfriend comes up with something really great for Christmas this year!

Lehcar Sundance: I hope you'll have a great time wherever you're going! Oh, no need to hate him, he's more pitiable I think…I really like the end of Music of the Night and the lyrics are beautiful (and very useful for this story).

Nissi I'm glad that you find the parallels, I'm sure you saw some of them here. It's really fun to put some borrowed things in here and there. You think? Thank you!

Jamc91: Oh, I'll check your story out soon but right now I don't have time. I'm glad you like mine. No, I don't have any beta for this story. You can really see that I think. Why do you wonder? Is it an offer?

SourJellyBeans56: Thank you! I'm waiting for the DVD too…I will keep it up!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and have waited patiently for this, you know I think you're all great, guys! You all make my day!


	16. Snow

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Sixteen

Snow

A/N: Hi! This is the long awaited update! I am sooo sorry for the delay but everything seems to happen right now, schoolwork, my birthday (yes, I turned 15 the 15th of March, finally!) and family dinners and whatever but now it's finally here. Just so you know I had not the slightest idea what to write in this chapter so it's mostly an explaining and a lot of thoughts here. But don't worry; I see drama in the closest chapters.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Angrily Ginny wiped away the tears that would not stop falling and walked faster. Her breath was ragged and came in white puffs of smoke. The snow crunched under her feet and gleamed in the moonlight. She had thought he was changed, that he was not a Malfoy, that he was her Angel.

"Hearing is believing, music is deceiving. Dare you trust the Music of the Night…" She scolded herself and her weak heart. "I'm a Gryffindor of course I dared to trust him. And I have to wear my heart on my sleeves so anyone can break it!"

Not seeing where she walked for the tears in her eyes she tripped over a root hidden in the snow. She fell straight on her face down in the snow and her sobs increased. Everything felt hopeless, she was deceived by the boy she was in love with, she had lost one of her best friends because he thought the she had cheated on him and what made her feel really bad was that in her mind she actually had. She hadn't done anything with Draco but how could she prevent her dreams? Upon that Chanté he had pointed out that she didn't sing as well as before. Her brother avoided her and many Gryffindors ignored her.

Cold was seeping into her clothes and the snow stung her bare face. She heard steps but did not feel like moving, she could lie here for eternity. No one would hurt her she would be all alone...

The steps were coming closer and stopped near her right hand. Still not making any movements except for breathing Ginny felt how something heavy and warm was put on her before the steps retreated again. Wearily she lifted her head and looked around. She didn't see anyone but she noticed what was put upon her. A cloak.

Rising reluctantly to sitting position she examined it closer. It was by far the most beautiful and well-made cloak Ginny had ever seen. In her family they had always purchased the standard wool cloaks and passed them on to the next sibling, which meant for Ginny's part the most worn and always overlarge winter garment was hers since she was the youngest of seven children. But this one was made of a material she had never seen; it was light and thick and had a distinct smell. Not that it smelt bad, you just could scent that it was that kind of fabric. It was lined with fur, _silver fox_ fur. It had to be hard to find a more expensive cloak anywhere. As she thought it she understood who had covered her with it. And as to confirm her thought the initials D.M were embroidered inside.

In despair and because of loss of words she managed a wholehearted, "Shit!" He acted as a bastard and then did something so considerate, so romantic that she now was feeling her anger just float out of her mind. _No!_ Her mind screamed, couldn't she remember the monster that hid inside his very soul? His eyes, cold and hard as ice hovered before her, but it was not his face that completed the image, it was Lucius Malfoy's.

She pictured Draco as he had stood in the mirror frame; his eyes guarded but not cold, braced but not hostile. Not when they looked at her. The way they looked at her, as there was no one else in the room, like she was all that mattered.

Draping the cloak around her she lie back again and watched the stars, how they twinkled...they became a pair of silver eyes, merrily shining. Draco's eyes...That were the last Ginny saw before she fell asleep.

A shadow crept out of the dark forest and cast a spell on the sleeping girl. The moonlight glittered in his hair.

Draco had never in his life felt like this. But since he started to get to know Ginny Weasley nothing was like it used to be. A lonely girl who enjoyed music had met a lonely boy who enjoyed music. That was all they had been. Companions not friends, then friends and now? Nothing.

It scared him out of his mind but he wanted to apologize to her. He really couldn't see why she was protecting Potter; he was obviously as dense as he looked. Must be some weird Gryffindor, _friends,_ thing.

Earlier that night he had seen Ginny walk out of the castle and followed her. She had fell and when she didn't rise he had started to run until he saw her relaxed face. She was actually resting, poorly dressed in the snow. He had given her his cloak so she could rest more comfortably. He didn't know why he had, he just did it. Then he had hid in the shadows of the forest. Ginny had been sleepy enough to not notice the footprints. She had fallen asleep with his cloak wrapped around her. Another one of those tender feelings he seemed to get constantly around Ginny kicked in and he wanted nothing more than lay down beside her in the snow, only to be closer.

Restraining himself he had cast a longlasting-warming spell on her so she wouldn't freeze to death (she was truly mad who had drifted off in this weather) he left her very reluctantly. Just to be sure he left three protecting charms and an extra warming spell. Now he was sitting in his common room watching the lonely black spot that was the sleeping Ginny Weasley. He had left his cloak with her even if she wouldn't need it. She would probably burn it in the morning but it felt like he had some sort of protection on her if she had the cloth. Shaking his head as if to make the silly thoughts that made no sense away he shifted his uncomfortable position in the windowsill and then stilled again.

He still wondered what made Ginny Weasley so special. Sure she was pretty but he had dated far more beautiful witches than her. She was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. He should hate her. But she could smile and make a whole room light up. She could sing so he felt like he needed nothing else in the world than her. She could look at him so he lost his breath. No one had ever done that to him before and he wanted to know _why_ it was she. Was it because she was his first and only friend? Was this maybe only the feeling friends had for each other? He couldn't know, could he?

But something deep inside him that his father had not killed totally whispered that this was not a feeling between friends. It was the tiny bit of a heart that still remained in Draco Malfoy. A slumbering part of his body, or rather mind that the gentle redhead had awoken. Draco didn't understand this and spent the night watching over that nothing happened to the black spot in the snow, angry with himself for doing so, and still, amazingly relaxed and content just sitting in an uncomfortable position to watch her.

A/N2: Yes, I know that was crap, I absolutely hated it. But it is finished and I can move on. Don't hesitate to tell me what _you_ thought about it!

SourJellyBeans56: Quite mad, eh?...Alright...Oh, I think he'll come around but he's bloody stubborn. Glad to hear what you thought, keep it up!

Selina Feng: Glad to hear it! He (Harry) is sort of very mean in this story but it's because he is REALLY pissed off. I'll see what I can do about Draco's empty inside and Ginny's senses!

Fox of the Nova: There had to be some action my friend explained to me so I put some in! That's why. Nods. I'll see what I can do about that too...Looks like I'm going to have a busy week...

Blondegolfer.opps.sorry: More is coming, hopefully faster than this one!

Breanna Senese: Well, he was taken by surprise and Draco is strong ;) As usual it's nice to find your reviews!

Jessica: He _is_ a good guy but he's really angry. You think? Glad to hear that!

Perfectsomething Today there is a chapter 16! Weee! Hope you enjoyed!

Lady de la Moon: No need to cry! I'm five days early! Gee for me!

All the exclamation marks comes when I'm really tired as now for example. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed there is no words for how happy they make me. I got to come up with one...splendrigloriously happy? Yes, that is your reviews make me splendrigloriously happy!


	17. Problems

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Seventeen

Problems

A/N: Hi! This day is a good writing day. I can update this and I've started a new story (D/G of course!) "Cold", that I think you all should check out! It's my first attempt of angst so be kind. Don't worry it won't delay this one or the sequel. Yes, there is going to be a sequel! Can't leave Ginny and Draco alone, can I? The paragraphs in the last chapters were gone (I don't know why I didn't write it that way!) but I have fixed it so now you can read it without problems!

Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter thanks are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Exactly like last time I checked I don't own anything.

"What is your problem?" Draco, Ginny and Harry were rehearsing the final scene down in the phantom's lair when Chanté's voice interrupted them. Confused they looked up.

"What has happened? Two weeks ago you all played amazingly good and now you avoid looking each other in the eyes. You can't be closer than ten feet or you totally forget your lines. Whatever little quarrels you have it stays outside these doors. Understood?" The leading trio nodded but all silently wondered how they could leave the "little quarrel" behind. Someone had to take the first step and all three were stubborn and proud. It could have lasted forever. But Chanté was becoming nervous. If they didn't solve it in some way the premiere would be a disaster. The date was coming nearer with every minute and her stars were acting like four year olds.

"Everyone except for Draco, Ginny and Harry are dismissed!" Relieved the rest of the cast filed out through the double doors. Many were getting just as nervous as Chanté about the approaching premiere and were grateful for some time off.

"Sit," Chanté said and the trio obeyed. "Now we're going to fix this because I want the play to be a success. And it's not fair to your co-actors if the leading parts destroy the whole piece. Draco looked like he was about to say that he never would be worse than the "co-actors", but a glance from the Frenchwoman kept him silent. "Now if I can first talk to you Harry." She and the boy-who-lived went over to the other side of the Great Hall where the two others couldn't overhear them.

Draco rose and went over to the piano. The orchestra hadn't been there today since they were having a day off and Geoffrey had already left. He gestured to Ginny to come after and reluctantly she did.

He wasn't stupid, he knew perfectly well which power his voice had over her and now it was time to use it. He couldn't apologize to her - he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were never sorry. Now he had a perfect excuse for wanting her to be his friend again; the play. Softly he began to play and fastened his eyes on her. He was not going to show her how nervous he was.

Confused Ginny met Draco's eyes wondering what this would lead. When the intoxicating tones of his voice began she was once again feeling that he was singing for _her_To have him sing for her felt so special, so intimidate. He made her feel worshipped, and dear Merlin, cared for...The lyrics suddenly started to matter and she listened carefully to the own composed lyrics.

"_I gave you my music, made your song take way. You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered then my world was shattered." _Stricken Ginny understood that he was actually saying that he was sorry. Draco Malfoy was _apologizing. "Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. Try to forgive, teach me to live_..."****He had forgiven her...Could she do the same?

He was sitting by the piano calmly regarding her waiting for his judgment. The setting sun's last rays illuminated his aristocratic features, making his hair shimmer. Disconnected she thought that he was like a black-and-white photography, everything around him seemed to be made of gold but he was plain black and white. The golden light didn't touch him. The sun didn't want to touch him...

"You are forgiven."

Draco watched her where she stood opposite him silently looking at him, her hair seeming ablaze in the sunlight. Something in her eyes changed and she uttered three words that he had no idea meant so much to him as they did. His planning for what to play that night in the ballroom was interrupted by Ginny who added, "But you'll have to apologize to Harry too." It felt like he had walked through a ghost.

"What?"

"I think you heard me, Draco."

"Malfoys don't apologize," he said arrogantly.

"Too bad," she spun around and began to leave.

"I said I was sorry to you. Isn't that enough? Haven't I made a fool of myself enough for a lifetime already?" She turned and looked tenderly at him making him want to squirm. Merlin, he could manage glares from anyone but that look made him want to fidget.

"I've already told you that there is no reason for you to be embarrassed in front of me, Draco." The way she said his name no one had ever said it before. It made him feel warm inside. _Get a hold on yourself, Malfoy! _A voice inside his head shouted.

"I don't want to embarrass you. I want you to see that you have to face the consequences of your acts. I could tell a teacher what you did..." She said severely.

"Are you blackmailing me into apologize to Potter?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, and I hope that one day I won't need to blackmail you into it." With that she walked away towards Chanté and Harry.

She hoped that he would apologize to Harry. She hoped that she meant that much to him. Ginny would never tell Draco but a little part of her thought that he had done the right thing, Merlin knew that she had wanted to do the same. And it made her heart beat a little faster with the knowledge that he had stood up for her. Secretly smiling at her heart's antics she approached the two famous magicians.

"Tell me what the matter is," Chanté persuaded gently. Harry was leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes hostile. This was not a matter for Chanté's ears. The singer sighed wearily. She looked up and saw Ginny walking towards them. The redhead had a new light in her eyes and Chanté thought that maybe there wouldn't be a need for her to talk "seriously" with the girl. She nodded at Harry in a dismissal way and he rose and grumpily walked towards the doors.

"So, Ginny, do you care to tell me what is going on?" Ginny who liked the kind Frenchwoman gladly told her about Draco, Angel and Harry. Well, maybe not quite everything but almost. Her feelings for Draco she could leave out of this.

Both being occupied with the story they didn't see Draco slip out after his archenemy.

A/N: That's about all for this time but remember I have HOLIDAYS! A lot of time to write lies before me.

Selina Feng: I'm glad to hear you liked it! I've always seen it as my birthday not Sean Biggerstaff's but that's just me, lol. Happy Birthday to you too, welcome to the teens, Selina!

Light barrer: Thanks for the character analysis; you see them just as I do!

NYCsSweetheart I'm glad you like my style1 I checked your story out and left a note I hope you understood it, it was quite messy I recall...I don't really use the play or simply the songs. I use both and only those things that fits in.

SourJellyBeans56: I like whn people reflect but I'm not very good at it I think...But the new story I started contents a lot of Draco musings. So I guess I'll be training my reflecting skills. I actually fixed the paragraphs, thanks for pointing it out!

Lady de la Moon: Don't cry, this isn't over yet! Here is another speedy update!


	18. Truce

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Eighteen

Truce

A/N: Hi! I think I have more spare time when I don't have holidays. It's rather relaxing to be in school if you compare it to my "holiday". Anyway now there is a new chapter and I'll just shut up so you can read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Last time I checked I was neither JKR nor Andrew Lloyd Webber.

He was furious. Of course he didn't let it be seen as he walked down the corridor but he was swearing quietly, making a nun in a painting faint from pure shock. Not even bothering to send her a glance he left the English and French profanities for Spanish, Dutch and Russian ones. What in bloody hell possessed him to do what he was about to do? _You'd do anything for her and you know it!_ The voice he hated so dearly said maliciously. He didn't want to hear that.

He spotted the black mop of tastelessly unkempt hair ahead and called, "Potter!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Glancing around and noting that no one else was around Draco drew a deep breath and started.

"Before I begin I just want to tell that I do not regret what I did to you, Ginny blackmailed me into this. I'm sorry for beating you up, Potter." Very humiliated the Malfoy turned and walked briskly down the hallway. He couldn't get away from there too fast.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Draco stopped hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Potter's gloating. "You really do like her, don't you?" Dumbstruck by his words Draco just stared. Harry walked closer his hands deep in his pockets. "I…I guess I have to apology too. I mean for my behaviour. But it really pissed me off when she so clearly preferred you before me. I always thought we were friends but she didn't tell me she had already given her heart to someone else." If someone had seen Draco Evil Malfoy for the moment they would laugh, he looked like he had walked into an invisible wall.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, what are you doing? You look like you've swallowed a flobberworm and realised it three years later." Some unintelligent sounds escaped the Slytherin's mouth and he didn't doubt that his father would have locked him up down in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for not controlling his emotions if he had seen his son.

"She's in love with me?" He said weakly.

"Yes," Harry answered looking grim. "Haven't you noticed?" Draco didn't response. He had known, hoped, that his feelings for her were mutual and still he had dreaded it. But to have it said straight in the face was different.

"How do you know?" Draco asked, he had to know, had to see it himself. Looking irritated Harry answered, "The way she looks at you, how she lies to all of her friends because of you. I've never seen anyone so ecstatic over "visiting Hagrid" every night for three weeks in a row. She has started to sneer. She started to use make-up. She would die for you, Malfoy," he finished bitterly. Desperately Draco tried to get a hold of the feelings that raged inside him. Intense happiness, she looked forward to their meetings, anger, why hadn't she told him? Something warm and fuzzy he rather not wanted to acknowledge, she had made herself beautiful for him, she lied for him, she had always sang for him.

Harry watched the shifting emotions in the for once unguarded eyes.

"Nothing witty to say, Malfoy?" Harry smirked and all he got was a burning look. "You know I was angry because I thought she had given herself to someone who didn't care. You obviously do so I'm not going to interfere any more. I truly deserved what I got. Thanks for beating some sense into me," Harry held out his hand. Draco looked at it, how very familiar this was. Should he let Potter suffer from the same humiliation he had? Ginny's face flashed by and the Slytherin shook the Gryffindor's hand. Suddenly the green eyes behind the round glasses narrowed, "But if you hurt her…" He left the threat to the other boy's imagination.

"You should apologize to Ginny," he said and walked away.

Leaning towards a statue of Pontus the Picky he smiled. He didn't know why but he felt happier than he had since the beginning of the year.

Steering his steps towards the ballroom Draco had to hide a smile behind his hand. Hagrid, indeed.

Ginny carefully approached the door she had itched to open for what felt like eternity. She opened and saw the back of whom she longed to meet behind the door of her dreams. Draco was sitting by the piano, his hair glinting in the warm illuminating. He was playing and singing – he had to be in a good mood. Ginny shivered, he was singing the final line of the whole play and it always gave her goose bumps when he let his voice out so freely.

"_You alone can make my song take flight! It's over now the music of the night_!" The desperate tone in his voice tugged at her heartstrings even if she knew he was just acting.

"Angel..." He turned and faced her and she managed a rather feeble smile. What was she going to say?

"I think it's your turn to sing today and my turn to listen." She had to hear him singing for her. Fell the intoxicating tones fly around her. "Master," she added playfully with mock esteem. Not bothering turning towards the piano again he began to sing, his deep voice turning one octave darker and made her blood boil, burning her inside as it rushed through her. The lyrics did not help at all...

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ." He rose and let his voice grow stronger enjoying Ginny's closed eyes, proving the power he still had over her. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances, the games we've played till now are at an end . . .Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting, abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ." Ginny opened her eyes again and found Draco a lot closer now, barely three steps away. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?" One step closer... "Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ." The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as Draco stopped singing; his slightly ragged breath was all that could be heard as he regarded the girl in front of him closely, seeking for an answer of some sort in her deep eyes.

She knew the song, it was from the play and they had rehearsed it uncountable times together but not until now the words made sense to her. Answering him in the same low voice he had used she started to sing her part. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided..." This time Ginny stepped closer and they could now feel the heat radiating from each other. "Past the point of no return - no going back now, our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question, how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the flames, at last, consume us?" They took the final step that carried them beyond the point of no return. Draco put his hands at Ginny's waist and her arms circled his neck. Just a breath from each other they finished, "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return…" Finally destiny managed to complete what it had been working on for years as the two born enemies sealed their fate with a kiss.

Ginny had never been kissed this way before. This was nothing like the unsure rather sloppy kisses she had exchanged with her former boyfriends, this was simply wonderful. It was like hitting the right tone the right moment together with the right person or...Here Ginny's thoughts came to an end as the kiss deepened and her hands found their way into Draco's silky hair all by themselves. Draco had kissed a lot of girls before but it had never felt like this. It had never felt perfect. Maybe it was the longing he had longed for this girl without realizing for years and now she was here, she was his and she liked it. Or the love for music they shared or that she was his friend. But he doubted it. Drawing her closer he stopped thinking at all and surrendered to the pleasant sensations thundering inside him. 

A/N2: Hahaha! I made them kiss! Does a silly triumph dance Finally! See ya in the next chapter! Don't forget to Review!

Breanna Senese: He did! Tada

Selina Feng: Putting more chappies! Wasn't it hard singing to, it switched melody all the time? Glad you liked it :D Draco'sgrl I have written, gee me! Hope you liked this chapter as well as the rest of the story! You liked it that much? Ohhh, Thank you thank you! Rainan Strife: Here is the newly written chapter as ordered, I'm happy to hear you liked my way of describing it! Shewhocan'tbebotheredtosigninbutwhonormallygoesbythenameofA.Nutter: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Me likes cliffies, evil cackle...You never review? I'm honored! And look I updated I swear it helped :) Jessica: This is going to happen, bum bum bum! ExtremeDancer I did hurry up, yep. Thank you :D Everyone who reviews you know you make my day don't you? THANK YOU! 


	19. Magic

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: That was not the end! You'll notice the end I promise it is un grande finale! (I have no idea if that is correct French) Anyway this is just a piece of very needed fluff. At least I think it was time for it. But don't worry I won't let the mush temptation bring me too far!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JKR's or Andrew Lloyd Webber's. (If I did I would sell it for a lot of money!)

Ginny smiled as she went off the stage in the pause. The teamwork between her, Harry and Draco had been working excellent the last days. Chanté was chirpy and the other actors were starting to relax into their roles even if the nervousness for the premiere hadn't ceased.

She took a sip of water before looking around. They had practiced the masquerade scene so the whole cast were there. Cho Chang and Seamus Finnegan were talking with a nodding Neville beside them, a gang of Hufflepuffs were rehearsing lines and Harry and Draco were talking, well, they didn't fight seriously. Harry had apologized to her before she went to the ballroom the same day as Draco had. She had immediately accepted. It had been a bit tense between them as they both tried to find the old friendship.

"Draco, Ginny!" Chanté called, "It's time for Phantom of the Opera!" This song was among the hardest for Ginny to sing, it ended with wordless vocalizing that rose really high. Upon that she had to sit and sing. It was the first time the phantom brought Christine to his lair and they had to go by boat, Christine in the front and the phantom behind her.

The properties group had made a groove in the stage and filled it with water so the boat could float forward. It felt ridiculous to sit in the boat where you saw the narrow "river" but she knew that from the public's view it looked really cool.

Nervously she bit her lip before stepping into the boat. To her surprise Draco assisted her, they never showed affection in front of people. He leaned closer casually as to help her sit.

"You can make it!" He whispered.

"But I've never sung it in front of people!"

"And what am I? A duck?"

"No, you're my boyfriend," Ginny said and had to sit on her hands to not caress his cheek. He straightened rapidly but Ginny saw in his eyes behind the white mask how happy she'd made him. She turned and drew a deep breath and Chanté nodded to the orchestra.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there - inside my mind." All activity off stage had stopped and everyone was listening. Draco and Ginny had always sung well but the magic from the first rehearsals had been gone, now it was back, evident enough to touch it...

Draco continued,

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom is there - inside your mind." Again it hit Ginny how alike the play and her life was.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..."  
"It's me they hear..." As their voices joined in the final a sigh could be heard over the whole hall. Who wouldn't want to be able to sing like the couple on stage?

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is here inside your mind..." Ginny started the tough part and the inebriating feeling she got from singing rushed through her. She did it! She actually could! The tone died and breathing hard she looked at Draco. He gave her an almost invisible nod and smiling Ginny rose. Then the applause started, stunned she looked out and saw all the students stand and cheer. Chanté was beaming and the orchestra were nodding and smiling.

Ginny bowed graciously and whispered to Draco.

"Tonight!" Before they parted.

When Draco entered he immediately felt that something had changed in the ballroom. Looking around he saw that it was clean. Someone had put great effort to make the room immaculately spotless.

"I thought it would be perfect now when I've decided that we're going to dance without getting interrupted." Ginny stepped out from the shadows. Draco felt his breath hitch at the sight. Her burgundy red hair was pinned at her head with soft ringlets tumbling down around her face and she wore a white dress that seemed to float around her. Around her neck hung the tiny silver dragon he had given her for Christmas. She looked like an angel, his angel of music.

"Aren't you going to ask me for a dance?" Ginny asked nervously as he just looked at her. He seemed to wake up and drew his wand. Whispering something under his breath a white rose sprung out from the tip of slender dark piece of wood.

"Would you give me the honour, Ginevra?" He said and held out the rose.

"Of course, Draco," she answered and accepted the flower enjoying the sweet scent. She placed it in her hair as he stepped closer. Feeling his arms circle her waist she leaned her head his shoulder and music started playing softly from some unseen source.

As they spun slowly Ginny marveled at that she could enjoy something so unrestrained, there was nothing that could stop her from savoring the sensations his proximity brought.

The scent from the rose, the music and Ginny herself made it feel unreal. Could one actually be this content? What was the price? He discovered that he didn't give a damn about what he was going to pay for this moment of complete happiness. It was just now that mattered anyway.

Suddenly a cold hand gripped his hand. What if he hadn't joined the play? He would be brooding down in the dungeons, sulking and cursing the damn amateurs who were having more fun than he. He calmed himself and reluctantly let go of Ginny's waist to spin her around. He had joined the play and Ginny Weasley was his.

Ginny followed Draco's lead and spun back leaning her back against his chest. Feeling his hot breath tickle her neck sent shiver through her and instinctively she bent her head to allow him closer. He understood the invitation and kissed the spot where her neck met the curve of her shoulder. Not able to hold herself Ginny turned and pressed her mouth against his. A new element could be found in the so far gentle and sweet kisses, passion. That feeling brought their relationship to a new level.

A/N2: Now we'll let Draco and Ginny have some privacy! No, seriously I don't think I'm very good to describe kisses so I just leave it for your imagination (This could be fun...). Do review! Oh, I almost forgot! I'll do some advertising for another story I'm writing. The Slytherin Swedes, it's called I write it with some friends. It's totally crazy so if you're bored sometime you can check it out. We call ourselves moonspell.

Lehcar Sundance: Dances silly triumph dance with Lehcar wearing T-shirt with the text I made them KISS. Ahem. Yeah, isn't that song just great? I love the lyrics especially! This is not the end. There are a few chapters left...

Silly penguin: Mhm, phantom is great!

Extreme Dancer: Drags Extreme Dancer into the silly triumph dance. ;)

Mountain Bluebird: Correct, that's a beta Oh, that's great just mail it to me when it's finished! Thanks btw!

SourJellyBeans56: Steamy...hahaha, mothers. No offense! No, you knew it? Hmph, it was supposed to be exciting!

Selina Feng: You like singing to that too? Well, there was a song in this chapter too, I put it there so you would get to sing more, lol. It's kind of you to review two times so I would know it was you!

HobWizElf: Ohhh, thank you! That was quite overwhelming...But great!

Jessica: I'm glad to hear my stories are better than homework, lol. You rock, absolutely! Nods. I like people who review and especially those who review at my stories and mostly those who reviews at my stories many times :D

Goldendew: Thank you!

Breanna Senese: Fate is so glad to bring others happiness!

NYCsSweetheart: I'm glad to help! It feels good to hear he was in character, I guess that's the hardest thing about D/Gs. Oh, mind giving me one of those flags? This is not over yet and when it is I have a sequel in mind. You didn't think I would leave them alone did you?


	20. Final Rehearsal

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Twenty

Final Rehearsal

A/N: Hello! It's been some time, eh? Well the thing is...that I don't have an excuse. Anyway now chapter twenty is here, finally and I hope you'll enjoy as usual. The note I had up for some days caused some confuse so I'll explain it. D/G is the short for Draco Ginny pairing and D/Gers are then those who support this ship. A site called Draco Ginny Awards that names the best D/G story on the net have not gotten enough stories for the contest so I just asked you who obviously don't hate D/G if you knew a story that placed in this contest. You can send your own or someone else's. Your story has the chance to become the net's best D/G. If anyone's interested there's link to the site in my Bio.

The song Draco plays in the end of this chapter can also be found in my Bio.

"Alright! Concentration please! This is out final rehearsal so I want you to get changed and we'll start from the beginning and stop when it ends." Even if everyone had known the date of the dress rehearsal it was scary to hear Chanté actually say it. After tonight there would be no more mistakes allowed. From now on it was real.

Ginny absently changed in the girls' changing rooms into the revealing attire she would wear in her first appearance in the play. It should be red but it had clashed with Ginny's hair so Chanté had decided them to be black. It was a top ending above her waistline and trousers that billowed out when you moved. But Ginny wasn't thinking about her scene clothes but at her boyfriend. Yesterday had been a very good day. Another one of the numerous snog sessions had taken place in the ballroom. They hadn't had time for rehearsing, not that they needed it Ginny thought and smirked. Draco had been having fun at all the actors' expense all week, teasing them because of their nervousness. But funniest had been when a Hufflepuff in Ginny's year had burst out, "I think I'm going to forget my lines!" for the fourth time that day and Draco had answered, "So do I". The girl had looked gratefully at him opening her mouth to thank him for his insight in her troubles when she understood what he had said. Huffing she had stomped away and Ginny bit her lip to not laugh out loud. The nervousness was really annoying she thought and brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She wasn't vain but for once she looked closely at her reflection. The red hair was alright she guessed, it was the kind of deep red that didn't fade with the years and turned into some indefinable mix of blonde and gray. Her skin was pale and sadly enough sprinkled with freckles over the bridge of her nose that multiplied during the summer. She didn't get pimples and she was glad that Draco didn't either. Our children would have perfect skin; she thought and stopped paralyzed staring wide-eyed at her reflection's just as wide brown orbs. Children! Merlin, they had been together for three weeks!

"It's not that bad, you know," a deep voice said and Draco appeared behind her. "Come on they're waiting for you!" Slowly Ginny put down the brush and turned around looking just as intently at him as she just had scrutinized herself. He had changed into his phantom clothes and the familiar shudder ran down her spine as she saw him, the white mask covering one half of his face. What made her like this man so much? In loss of answers Ginny covered his mouth with hers desperately seeking them inside him.

They broke apart panting and Draco watched her in awe.

"Not bad, Weasley. Not bad at all," he said and she blushed. Had she jumped on him in broad daylight? She shook her head and went out not much wiser with her feelings.

Draco stayed in the changing room. He needed some time to himself. What was it she did to him? She must have put a spell on him. If she hadn't why would he feel like it was easier to breathe when he could see her? Why would he feel warmer when she looked at him? Why did she make him want to sing? Why did he want her to feel the same?

He had always needed her he realized. He had always waited for her to come to their meetings, anticipated them. Wanted to share his talent with her, wanted her to be the best. Not him, he wanted her to be best if it made her happy.

It was a bitter blow for someone like Draco Malfoy. It was bitter to realize that he had loved Ginny since the first time she stepped into the secret room and hadn't done anything about it. In his stubbornness he could have chased her away and been left in his loneliness for eternity and understood long after that he had loved her.

But he hadn't he thought and started breathing again. She was his and it had to remain that way. But how could he make her stay with him? He knew that his voice could spellbind her but he wanted her to stay with him because of who he was. _Fat chance that'll happen_, he thought in self-irony. He knew fully well that he wasn't a very pleasant person and had never planned to be one but he couldn't keep Ginny to his side with his usual behavior. Then what did you do? He wondered, feeling hopeless. What did he know about relationships? How little he knew. Draco knew how you did a spell that made your opponent crumble to ashes in mere seconds, he knew some of the most complicated moves in quidditch and the school rule book by heart but he didn't know how to express love. He knew how to play the piano...Wait, he might not know the right words for love but he could play his feelings!

Relieved he left the room and entered the stage in the exact moment.

Ginny went into her dorm and noted that it was empty. Good, she thought, she needed to be alone. She needed to figure out her feelings for Draco.

After putting a locking charm on the door she started collecting stuff, putting them on her bed before sitting down and watch the to an outsider cryptic things.

There was a pile of parchment slips all with the same even, elegant writing on. A recording chest filled with every lesson in the music room she had ever got. A silver box with the inscription, 'Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me' – DM. A necklace with a dragon shaped pendant. It was the first time she took it off since Christmas. A white rose and a black cloak. Ginny had dreamingly put a preserving charm on the flower after she had returned to her dorm, her mind still in the ballroom. The memory of her and Draco's special evening would now live forever. She hadn't returned his cloak yet, it was too warm, too beautiful and it smelled too much like him.

Her fingers traced the embroidered letters inside the cloak. She wondered who had sewed the initials in it. Surely someone who didn't care if he lost the garment or not.

Ginny picked up the pile of parchment notes and flipped through them, smiling as she recalled the evenings that had followed the invitations. Absently she put them away and lifted the rose carefully as if it had been made of glass. A rose, the flower of love, the sign she had gotten representing his feelings towards her. He thought he was good at hiding his feelings but Ginny could read his voice after year of practice when she hadn't been able to see his face. He had feelings towards her she knew it. But how deep were they? Did he feel for her like she did for him? Did he love her like she loved him?

The things she connected with him made her see how much meant to her. She had treasured them secretly and brought them out every time her dorm mates were out only to watch, touch and memorize the objects he had given to her. Pieces of his mind for her to bring together to solve the mystery his feelings were. She realized the time and hurriedly put all the things back where they belonged. She put on the necklace and went to meet her Angel in the ballroom.

She had never heard him play the song he was bringing out of the piano. It was sad and brittle and floating. It was the sound of memories, the happiness of having them and the sadness that the moments were already gone. It was the melody of love; beautiful and longing mixed with the sadness and losses the feeling brought.

"That was beautiful," she said and he turned.

"Yes," he answered looking at her in a way she had never experienced. Like it was the first time he saw her.

She looked back enjoying seeing his face tracing the well-known angles with her eyes. In silence they regarded each other. I love you, Draco Malfoy, Ginny thought before saying, "Play it again. Play it for me." He turned back to the keys, letting his skilled hands obey her wish.

She sat down beside him nudging as close as possible letting the music talk for her.

He had played the piece four times when Ginny's voice joined the tones of the piano. Her singing was wordless and just following the song. To Draco she had never sung more beautiful.

Neither ever grew tired of the piece and Draco played it over and over before suddenly stopping.

"See you tomorrow," he said before kissing her goodnight and disappear through the door. Ginny wondered if she'd done something wrong before leaving too.

He didn't want to scare her away from him so he had almost run out when the words he suddenly realized should be used to describe his feelings appeared in his head. They had been a second from being voiced.

I love you, Ginevra Weasley was the last thing he thought as he went to sleep.

A/N: More fluff, hehe. But I think I'm allowed this is the last chapter but one. I'm going to miss this story...But I have Cold of course.

Now to the reviews!

Solana13: I don't know if you're the only one but no one's mentioned it before...And I don't even know what the track team is. Actually...

Jessica: Oh, I don't like myself. I always forget Harry and you reviewers don't and I feel mean. But there will be a bit Harry in the last chapter.

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: No song for you here but some music...Now to our bargain, I put a new chapter so you better review!

SelenityPotter: Updated!Weee :) I'm happy to hear you like it!

SourJellyBeans56: I messed them up on purpose actually. It was a bit too long...Yeah, kisses are hard so I didn't do any descriptions in this one...This chapter is not short. It's actually three pages. Holds a sign saying 'Ooohhh'

Silly Penguin: Yeah, isn't that romantic?

Extreme Dancer: Oh, better by every post? I sure have some goal to reach...dear...I'm glad you liked that I had a really hard time writing it. It looked so silly when I wrote it...

Me2shae: Lucky you who get to see it again! I have to wait for the dvd, sigh.

Breanna Senese: Yeah me too!

Rainan Strife: You made your friends read it? That's so sweet of you! Thank you! I explained up there was D/G is, huh? I listen to it too. I have the soundtrack in my mp3 and I'm going to make my mum buy me the film soundtrack...I'll just have to ask a few more times ;)

NMCY: Aren't you going to read it first? Wait, you're the one who threatened to kill me if I didn't update Cold. Don't worry it's by the way, should be up tomorrow or latest this weekend. So spare my life so I can finish the story:D


	21. Premiere

Angel of Music

By

Sannikex

Chapter Twenty-one

Premiere

A/N: Look I'm not dead! I am sooo sorry for the wait folks I do have an excuse, several in fact I just don't have time to write them. I think you rather read the end, don't you? Well then, keep going and enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

She couldn't believe this was actually the night. Ginny peeked out through the curtain; it was unbelievable how many people were there. There had to be more people than just the students' parents here tonight.

She saw her own numerous family, easily spotted with their flaming hair. All of them were there, even Percy even if he looked sullen and had a bulking briefcase at his feet. The tension between him and her family since the "Big Brawl" as Fred and George called it had been growing ever since he came back to the Burrow. Her parents did their best to make their son feel at home but his brothers and only sister had a harder time forgiving him than them.

Her two oldest brothers were teasing each other it looked like and her father was eagerly examining the suspected muggles in the room. Dumbledore had taken the view shield down for one night to allow the muggleborns' parents to participate.

The twins were sitting very still with their mother's stern gaze looked at them. Ginny smiled and turned her attention to Chanté who entered the stage in full gala attire. She greeted the audience with her patented "Glad to see you like me" smile.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to what I know will be a night to remember. I would like to begin to congratulate all the parents who have a child in the play. Your children are absolutely marvelous!" the crowd cheered and Ginny saw her mother beam. She had _two_ children in the play and complimented by Chanté Laux, no less!

"I'm sure everyone in here has a reason to be proud over their children but I just know the students from the play." Suddenly Ginny spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the front row, her usual face of distaste destroying her beauty. She turned to her boyfriend, "Your mother is here?"

"To gloat, no doubt. Not everyone out there has a child in the leading trio", the blonde sneered. Ginny smirked back, "No, only the Weasleys," she laughed.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me…"

"That's true," she said perfectly fine with letting him win. They weren't enemies any longer. She leaned closer and whispered, just a breath from his mouth, "And I'm really grateful," before closing the space between them. Briefly Ginny wondered if it would always be this wonderful to kiss this man as she entwined her fingers in his fine hair. _I sure hope so_…They broke apart as Chanté started talking again and a disgusted noise was heard from the sofa.

"Honestly!" Harry wrinkled his nose and the couple just smirked.

Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach as Ginny just ignored Malfoy's bratty comment and kissed him. What wouldn't he give to have someone to share feelings like that with? Well, not just someone, he wanted Ginny. Why hadn't he seen her earlier? When he had the chance…Fate was a cruel thing. For years he could have made her his but when he finally _saw_ her she was someone else's. Angrily he looked away, willing the bitter thoughts to subside, concentrating on Chanté.

"I admit that when I first agreed to do Headmaster Dumbledore this favor I wasn't very happy. I thought that the untrained students here were disasters on stage and nothing makes me happier than telling you this: I was wrong. We have worked hard for several months to accomplish this play and I am honored to present, Phantom of the Opera!"

The room went dark and Ginny hurried towards the stage entrance. A hand grabbed hers and she spun around, not seeing anything. She felt the heat of another body close to hers and she recognized Draco's voice in her ear.

"Good luck!" She smiled in the darkness.

"Thank you, Angel" It took a lot of her willpower to not grin as the music started.

In the pause Chanté entered the tiny room Ginny had gotten to use as her changing room with Harry and Draco in tow. Immediately Chanté started to pace.

"I have...Well, good news," she said and excitedly she started to fiddle with her silk gloves. Draco looked at her, his face impassive while Harry raised his eyebrows, Ginny almost jumped on the spot. _What is it?_ She wanted to shout.

"Well, I invited some people I know...Friends of my agent...and such...I wanted to hear what they thought about your abilities..." _Yes?_ Ginny wanted to shake the woman. "And now in the pause they told me...Draco, you have gotten three role offers and Ginny you have been offered some auditions and they are interested in you, Harry!" Chanté finished in a rush and eagerly watched the three youths. Ginny stood with her mouth open, Harry looked awkward and Draco had lifted a perfectly shaped brow.

"What do you think then?" The Frenchwoman said impatiently. Ginny didn't answer, a huge smile played at her lips as she threw herself at Draco, wrapping her legs around his waist giving him a hug. Harry looked away and said, "I won't..." Chanté looked mildly disappointed but nodded and turned to the couple.

Ginny, now on the ground, said "I have school to finish but I...I think I will go to the auditions next year." Draco looked thoughtful before saying what Chanté hoped for, "What part would I have?"

The curtain fell and for the first time in her life Ginny experienced the grand feeling of hearing a great audience applaud _her_. It was so big! Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling. Another thing she valued was that everyone cheered for Draco too. The praise didn't only come from loyal Slytherins this time.

They entered the scene several times to the never faltering applause and after four times Chanté called that only Draco and Ginny would enter. Harry wasn't around. Ginny walked to the middle of the stage again and saw Draco come out from the other scene entrance. She grazed him with a huge smile and almost invisibly he smiled back. Neither of the noticed the curtain opening as Ginny walked into Draco's embrace. It was no until the deafening applause stopped they looked up and noticed that they had kissed in front of all the people in the Great Hall. A Malfoy and a Weasley.

"I think our relationship just turned public, Ginny," Draco said and tugged her closer.

"I think you're right," she answered and let herself be kissed once again.

A boy with green eyes in the row furthest back started to clap his hands and soon everyone cheered. Except for a family of dumbstruck redheads and a society lady in the front row. Secretly Draco smiled and then whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. I love you..."

"I love you too, Angel." THE END 

A/N2: Well, that's it...Feels weird...I have finished a story...Just so you know the sequel will not be up for very long. I'm currently running too many stories and the plot bunnies are nagging me mercilessly to write new stories but I can't. I have to keep my other works going. Still a sneak peak on what I'm planning is a darker and more serious Harry Potter/Phantom of the Opera crossover that follows the play more. A Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour story line is torturing me and a new D/G story, taking place in the war...

I hope you will read and enjoy my other stories especially Heir of Hogwarts which is the story I have spent most thoughts on _ever_. It's promising, really, it's up for a very interesting progress. And if you're looking for young!Draco you can check out cold.

Now to the reviews! You've meant a lot to me and I'm so happy I've been able to make you enjoy my story. You've made me laugh, dance and almost cry sometimes. Thanks everyone readers and reviewers!

Sannikex

holds sign saying APPLAUSE

Selenity Potter: That's overwhelming! Glad you like!

SourJellyBeans56: Wasn't too depressing was it? Nah, pure fluff as the weakling I am. Oh, Phantom has come out here too! Weeee, it's soo great!

Silly Penguin: Yup, the play. I feel sad too that it's over it has been so fun. But still it feels great to have accomplished and completed this.

Alexandria J. Malfoy: Well, it was a long waiting, I hope there wasn't an...accident? ;) I'm happy you like it!

Daftlilme: I haven't mentioned it but I really appreciate that you read and review at so many of my stories. And here's your long awaited update!

Light barrer: I hope you like this too even if I can't keep it going any longer :)

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: That wasn't the end...Here's the end. I hope you love this too.

Lady de la Moon: Nope I mentioned it here instead. I hope you think I did well!

Ooarienetteoo: You call that hyper? That's like me when I'm normal. But when I'm on sugar speed...puh! I'm glad you enjoyed!

Joou Himeko Dah: Well, I certainly hope so! Geez, I have problems with reading some of the first chapters. Then, when I wrote them, I thought they were really good, but now...! Keep on rambling I'm used to it. I do it all the time :)

Breanna Senese: Is there any chapter you didn't review? I don't think so and I really value that! I hope you will take interest in one of my stories or future ones because I so enjoy your comments!

Kermit: Oh, go rent it now! It's fantastic, fabulous, spectacular! Hrm...Anyway thanks :D

NMCY: The sequel is still in my brain, hehe. But do keep enjoying my other fics! Thank you!

Kryztyna: Here it is! I didn't stop writing just as I said in the mail!

Fuzzybubbles: Oooh, I love deals! I've finished so now you can tell your friends who can tell their friends...I do hope your boyfriend will suddenly learn how to sing and will sing you a serenade with Phantom of the Opera songs!

Mouseygirl512: I'm honored!


End file.
